Family Web
by PH2W
Summary: This unwritten scene comes on the heels of Spin City. Piper is 6 months pregnant and recently banished to Magic School. Leo is back and has come to the realization that his youngest son hates his very existence. This is a Piper POV epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

These unwritten scenes come on the heels of **Spin City.** Piper is 6 months pregnant and recently banished to Magic School. Leo is back and has come to the realization that his youngest son hates his very existence. This is a Piper POV epilogue.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I lay on this bed, comfortable as it is, I can not believe the difference between how my day started and how it's ended. This morning was right up there with my best and most normal of days. Granted I was going to an OB appointment for my already born fully grown son, but other then that things were good. There was no morning sickness, no arguing with Chris, Wyatt was finally adjusting to Leo being gone, and there hadn't been one demon attack. That last one should have been my clue that things were about to turn… demons never stay quiet for long.

I suppose I should have felt something in the air, but Paige and Phoebe are much better at reading signs and being intuitive. Me I like to deal with what's right in front of me. So, I may have been dismissive to Chris' worrying about me and this pregnancy to the point of suffocating, but it turns out I should have listened to him. Great, something else I'll have to apologize to him for. I don't remember Grams taking our feelings into consideration nearly this much. Modern parenting… what will they come up with next.

Who could have foreseen a Spider Demon? Or the life size cocoon, the possession of my son, the return of my Angel ex-husband, or my supreme vulnerability? This was definitely one of those I-need-to-go-back-to-bed-wake-up-and-try-again days.

This place is way too quiet this time of night. The energy from the demonic vanquishes and childhood magical mischief is copious. It doesn't seem to be bothering Wyatt one bit. He's so peaceful every time I look at him I can't fathom what could turn him into the ruler of all evil. Well, I suppose I'll have to ponder that idea later. Slipping off the bed I went to the door to answer the soft knocking. Probably my sisters coming to visit or spring me from solitary… no, on second thought they better not be, they better be at the club saving one of our major sources of income.

"Just a second." I flung the door back to see Chris. My son certainly looked more like himself, but I could tell his clean clothes had not cleaned up his disposition at all.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight. I'm glad you got my message. I didn't want you do think I'd leave without talking to you, but your dad and Gideon believe it's safer for me here and wanted to get us settled right away. Come on in." Closing the door I stood in front of it bracing myself for whatever emotional assault was coming next. He sat crossed legged on the loveseat across from my bed. Not speaking he seemed lost in his mind where there really wasn't room for another person or a lot of chatter.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to play twenty questions?" I broke his brooding.

He finally looked up at me seemingly at a lost for words. He kept averting his gaze until I stood in front of him and forced his eyes to focus on me. "I'm so sorry… about everything. My lack of a force field drove you out of the Manor and now Wyatt's living here instead of in his own room around his family. I've made a mess of everything!"

"What? Stop talking crazy there are plenty of reasons we're here and not home. And I don't mind it, honestly. You said it yourself I can't be running around vanquishing demons and acting invincible without a force field. This isn't the time for a pity party or an episode of "who's to blame". Chris there were plenty of contributing factors to how things played out today, but everything happens for a reason. At some point I must have taught you that." I sat down next to him put my hand on his shoulder. Then I proceeded to move the hair away from his face. It was like talking to a Muppet when he let it fall over his eyes.

"You also taught me to take responsibility for my actions."

"If you're talking about your father, Chris you were under a spell. We both understand that. I won't lie to you I wish it had never come to that and getting that image out of my head will take time, but I know it wasn't you." I was trying to be as reassuring as I could be, but a part of me was still deeply concerned about what had taken place in that cave.

"Mom," he got up and walked across the room, "some of what I did had nothing to do with the Spider Demon infecting me. My issues with Leo go back farther then tonight. I should've had more control and I'm sorry I scared you, but this thing with Leo won't be a problem anymore. He's going back up there and will be as absent as he's always been."

I felt my eyes welling up. How could we have done this kind of damage to our baby? Leo was an amazing father I knew this… I had witnessed it first hand and couldn't except that somewhere along the line in the future he wasn't. How could that be? The same way things had progressed with me and Chris I wanted things to heal between him and his father. I couldn't force either of them to see the other's side and they were both so stubborn that making one of them yield would require magic or a miracle. I think I may have been silent too long because Chris got antsy and looked ready to bolt.

"Chris I can't make you or Leo do anything you don't want, but for all of our sakes please make an effort. With me stuck here in Magic School you all need to be able to work together. That includes your father."

He turned on me and I saw the struggle he had to put his anger in check. "Why does that include him? We don't need him. We've managed all this time."

"He wants to be here and he has a right to protect his family. I'm not going to tell him to leave. I want you to work things out. Look I was all for non-disclosure and leaving things the way they were earlier today, but now that it's all out in the open I truly believe it happened for a reason other than the fact that my sisters can't keep a secret to save their lives. I'm not suggesting we have to fix this all tonight. I'm too exhausted to keep fighting with you or defending him. Let's just table it for now."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

Somehow I managed to roll off of the loveseat and propel myself into an upright position. I went over to embrace my son and could tell by the way he held on that he was in need of just that.

"Chris you need to sleep too," taking a step back I pulled out of our hug. "It's still early the club isn't shutting down yet. Why don't you go back to the Manor? Wyatt's room is free and so is mine."

"No, that's not necessary. Besides I like it at the club. There's nothing for me at the Manor."

"Of course there is it's your home Chris. I would feel better if you stayed there." I kept a firm hold on his hand so that he'd think twice about just orbing out on me.

"Isn't he going to be there? Trust me we've never lived under one roof and had it work out. He'd kick me out before weeks end."

"No he wouldn't… he'd have me to deal with if he tried."

"Why is this so important to you? The back office at the club has been good enough all this time. What's changed?" He walked away from me and sat back down after taking a peek in Wyatt's crib.

I held my ground and my position. "Look before you said the Manor was too crowded, well now it isn't and I'd feel better if you were there watching out for your aunts. Demons will come out in droves if they sense a missing or weak link. You know I'm right." He just stared at me, but I could tell I had finally said something that had gotten through. I went to sit back next to him and he leaned back on my shoulder. I tucked his hair behind his ear and we sat quiet for while each consumed with our own thoughts. But I wanted an answer.

"So, what's it going to be Chris?"

He was practically asleep. His breathing had deepened and he whispered a faint but audible, "anything you want mom." I was relieved because for the moment my son was at peace. Then talk about your bad timing, as soon as I heard the orbs and they began to take shape I knew it was Leo.

Not wanting to wake Chris I shooed his father out into the hallway without a sound and thankfully Leo took my lead and made no utterance in protest. I slid away from Chris and repositioned his head on the back of the loveseat. Then I made a beeline for the door to the hallway.

"I wasn't expecting you back tonight." I said.

"I wasn't expecting to see Chris here. I guess he told you then." Leo had aged since I last saw him a few hours ago. He was wearing his emotions all over his body… dropped shoulders, dark circles beneath the eyes, and hair that looked as though his hands rubbed at it continuously.

"Told me what? Leo what happened? Did you two have another fight? Did you hit him?" I attacked with my barrage of questions without taking a breath.

"Oh my God, no I didn't hit him. I would never…." Just then he stopped because we both knew that wasn't true. Leo had hit Chris on more than one occasion since he got back from Valhalla. He had hit him with his hands and his words, we all had.

"I know, not since you found out. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. What did happen?" He gave me a blow by blow of their last encounter.

_On top of the Golden Gate Bridge…._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"There is nothing to talk about." Chris answered his father._

"_I think there is Chris. I deserve to know what I did to become such a bad dad."_

"_You were never there for me. You were there for everyone else… mom, Wyatt, half the world, but not for me. You didn't have the time."_

"_So, maybe you came back not just to save Wyatt, but to save us."_

"_I doubt it!"_

"And he just left?" I was in shock. No wonder Chris was in such an emotional state when he got to me.

"Yes, and came straight here I guess." Leo propped himself up against the wall across from the door.

"Not for the reason you think. He never mentioned your conversation. He came to apologize."

"Oh, well he certainly wasn't feeling apologetic toward me. Piper I did what you said and I tried to get through to him. To make amends for whatever it is I did to make him hate me so much. He's not ready."

"I know but that doesn't mean you give up, because I don't intend to give up on him ever. I told him I wanted him to move into the Manor. He wasn't open to the idea at first because he was worried about your reaction." I could see Leo stiffen and that he was about to go on the defensive.

"My reaction, it's your house. I don't even live there anymore."

"You're not going back while I'm gone?"

"No, I'm here and I'm available, but I didn't think we were at the moving back in stage yet." He was looking at me with such longing that I wanted to dart across the hall and into his arms, but instead I stayed put and answered with the appropriate response.

"No we're not at that stage yet. He needs to know that it's his home and safe place for him to be and I just don't want anything interfering with that."

"Piper, I would never do anything to hurt our son, or make him feel unsure about his place in this family. You have to know that."

"Relax, I do know that, but for whatever reason Chris can't trust it yet, so I'm asking you to help him get there."

"So you want me to tiptoe around him or avoid him and at the same time make things up to him somehow. No, that's not unreasonable at all." Coming from Leo I did not have an appreciation for the sarcasm.

I never heard the door open or saw Chris, but I could tell by Leo's reaction that he was standing about a foot behind me. I was in no mood for round three of father vs. son.

"Don't speak to her that way! She doesn't need this. You don't get to be gone for six months and then ride in and play husband and father of the year. I will never forgive you."

"Chris! Chris, don't say another word. We're just talking and this is between me and your father." My exhaustion finally took a hold of me and I had to lean up against the wall myself. Chris was at one side and in the same moment Leo was on the other. I was just hoping that in all of their caring for me they didn't pull me apart like a wishbone.

"Every time you're around or we talk about you this happens. Why can't you just stay out of our lives for good? Go away and don't look back." Chris was over the top and I had to put a stop to his rant immediately.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell that is enough! Go home, now. I'm fine. Believe me the best thing you can do for me right now is to go to the Manor, get some rest and come and see me and your brother tomorrow. I need you to go, please." I was starting to feel very grateful that Chris did love me because the look he gave Leo was pure unadulterated hatred. He wouldn't stop glaring and hadn't let go of my hand. I was terrified of what would happen if I didn't get one of them out of here.

"You're taking his side. You're choosing him over me, again."

"I'm doing no such thing! I'm picking you," I rubbed my stomach for emphasis, "over everything. I can't have this kind of stress. I was on bed rest at the end of my pregnancy with Wyatt and I don't want to go through the same things trying to give birth to you. So would you please, just this once listen to me and go. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

Finally, I had gotten through the wall of anger and apparently was making sense to him. He dropped my hand and took a step back. "You're right and I'm sorry." With one final glare at Leo he turned back to me and said, "I love you mom," and orbed out of magic school hopefully going to the Manor to get the rest I so desperately desired.

"Let's get you in bed." I had no fight left in me and was grateful for the assist. Leo pulled back the covers for me and helped me into the oversized four post bed. Pulling a chair over to the bedside he planted himself there for the duration it seemed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're okay. I do still have that privilege right?"

"Yes, and thank you, but I'm fine. If you check on Wyatt and cover him back up and get me some water I'll be perfect." He was on his feet and back in flash.

"Piper, I will do everything in my power to make this work. You have my word."

I took hold of his hand and the way we've always been able, we calmed one another instantly. We would take it day by day and we would get through this the way we got through everything… like a family.

"Goodnight Piper, I love you." Leo orbed out never waiting to hear my reply.

Into the night I whispered, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

These unwritten scenes come on the heels of **Spin City.** Piper is 6 months pregnant and recently banished to Magic School. Leo is back and has come to the realization that his youngest son hates his very existence. This is a Piper POV epilogue.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Being here at magic school may very well be for my own good, but it's like slow water torture. A few days ago I almost welcomed it, silently, as a necessary break from all things demonic. Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are all on alert and I really don't need to worry about them. Of course I will anyway. It's been three days and visits are happening less frequently so I've decided to fill my time in the library here at school with research on who exactly has the most to gain by not killing my son, but turning him completely evil, a daunting task to say the least. The graduate students here are quite knowledgeable and helpful, with their assistance and Sigmund's I might make some headway. At least I'll be able to say I had success with one son. Having only been a mother for a little over a year I've come to the conclusion that practice really must make perfect. I'll need at least the next twenty years before I'm able to figure Chris out and come up with a method of dealing with him at all. His visit two days ago is probably the reason he's less anxious to see me, but I'm his mother and I figured a little tough love and honesty was in order at that point in the relationship. I hope I wasn't wrong.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Chris."_

_No response. Nice, I'm being ignored by my son and he knows I can't just leave here to come after him. He's so grounded!_

"_Chris… come on, this is your mother speaking. I will not be ignored!"_

_So, I guess this is why he doesn't carry a cell phone. I will summon his ass so fast it'll make his head spin. Maybe I'll stick him in a crystal cage and then cast a spell to keep him rooted while I cut his hair. Yeah, that could be fun… for me._

"_Christopher, I'm serious… you get your ass down here right NOW!!"_

_As his orbs filled the great room, for once empty due to the lunch bell just having rung, I tried to come up with a spell to immediately silence him. The boy definitely got my acid tongue and would definitely unleash it on me I thought which was why I was taken aback by his gentleness._

"_Yeah, mom, why all the yelling?" He walked over to give me a quick peck on the cheek and hug._

"_Well I called you… a lot and you didn't answer. Where were you?" Clearly, I was being too inquisitive for his "mom" of a few months._

_Chris paced back and forth pulling at his sweatshirt. He's hiding something. He took notice of the books and papers I had spread out on the coffee table. Looking hesitant he leaned down briefly for a peek and then took station behind the leather sofa._

"_Honey, are you alright? You seem distracted."_

"_What are you working on? I thought the whole reason for your being here was to take it easy… you know no demon work." He started pacing again and his behavior only confirmed what I was already very suspicious of since his arrival. Something was weighing on his mind and I was determined to find out exactly what it was._

"_I'm just keeping my mind busy since my body has to be so still. It's a little hard to know your son is going to be the supreme ruler of all that's evil and just sit idle. A better question is what have you been up to since you left here so huffy two nights ago?" I sat down on the sofa and slid the bulk of my junk out of the way. Patting the space beside me I encouraged my youngest to join me, but he declined the invitation and instead continued his pace. He finally took root in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows across from me._

"_I wasn't huffy and I didn't leave, I was put out."_

"_Is that what has you is such a mood?"_

"_No." His pout is really quite adorable, but I am his mother, so the bias is obvious. Great more single syllable answers. I better focus in if I intend to draw anything else out of him._

"_Chris eating and sleeping take up a great deal of my time these days, so if you could tell me what you know I have every intent on getting out of you before I collapse that would be greatly appreciated." I walked over and sat in the window seat. Perhaps proximity would solicit a more fluid dialogue._

"_I'm just frustrated and running out of leads and ideas. Paige is getting more than a little feed up with all of my theories and Phoebe is slightly unfocused." He had to notice the shift in my facial expression because he went right into apology mode. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you what was going on. Never mind I'm just getting caught up in the defeats instead of concentrating on what needs to be done."_

"_You're holding back. I want the truth young man, now." I didn't like pulling the mother card so early in our relationship, but I could tell something was wrong._

"_Your sisters are driving me crazy. Phoebe's been using magic loosely and Paige is pointing it out every chance she gets. The constant arguing has them seriously unfocused and virtually useless to me in the vanquishing department. Plus I've been dodging Leo all week. You said he wasn't going to be at the Manor, but every time I turn around there he is! Dark-lighters showed up at the club when I was there getting some of my things and I will definitely need a power of three spell to vanquish my next 'lead'. And did I mention how eating at the Manor sucks when you're not there to cook!" He finally sat down next to me drained and relieved at the same time. Okay, so I wasn't expecting all of that when I wanted to know what was wrong, but I was glad he had gotten it off his chest._

"_So, that's all you got. This is everyday stuff for us. Don't get involved with the mess between Paige and Phoebe. They'll work it out on their own… they always do. And why were dark-lighters looking for you at the club?"_

"_I may have been in the underworld a little too long consorting with the enemy. They must have followed my orb trail. Don't worry the damage was minimal and I cleaned everything up."_

"_If it wasn't cleaned my way I doubt 'everything' is up. Are you okay? What happened?" I was making every attempt at not sounding anywhere near as panicked as I was feeling. I needed details in order to keep my mind from filling in the blanks with every heinous scenario I dreamed up._

"_It's not important and I'm fine, honest. Any chance of you talking to your sisters though?"_

"_If they keep it up I'll intervene for the sake of magic. Now can we deal with the white elephant sitting in the room?" Ever the smart aleck Chris looked around as though he half expected to see Dumbo in the center of the room. I nudged him and dragged him back to the reality he just as soon avoid indefinitely. "I'm talking about your dad. Have you seen him since your talk?"_

"_How'd you know about that?"_

"_I'm your mother I know everything." We both knew that was untrue and impossible. "Your dad mentioned it when he was here. Any chance you're going to cut him some slack? He wants to make things right Chris."_

"_By trying to control me. For someone who was going to give me some space and time he's around a lot. "_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Chris practically ran him down coming from the attic.**_

_**"Leo. I didn't know anyone was home."**_

_**"Neither did I. Where are your aunts?"**_

_**"Don't know."**_

"_**What's the hurry is something going on I should know about?"**_

"_**No. Nothing you need to know. Why are you here?"**_

"_**To check…"**_

"_**Great you're checking up on me. Glad to see finding out I'm your son hasn't changed our trust issues."**_

"_**Look Chris I'm checking in not up and I'm doing it for your mother so relax."**_

"_**Whatever. I'm in the middle of something, so gotta go."**_

_Chris was playing some exchange with Leo over in his head and his expression told me it had not been a pleasant or productive one. When he looked back at me he had clearly made an emotional shift and was back to business._

"_How are we going to handle this vanquish? Should I just bring the girls to you? Nah, summoning a Replitate Demon here is way too risky. We could summon it at the Manor and then orb you to the house…."_

_Great! I wanted to scream at the heavens, 'are you friggin' kidding me?' Leo must have been in with Gideon because he came bursting into the room from the double doors and was visibly shaken when he saw Chris. He made a move straight for us and as soon as he opened his mouth I knew he had heard the end of our conversation._

"_I hope you're not talking about orbing your mother anywhere."_

"_I'm not talking to you at all. I'll see you later mom."_

_I pulled on his arm and allowed his ridge stance to help propel me up. "Chris wait."_

_Leo was turning an unhealthy shade of red and his eyes had instantaneously lost its light. "Look you may hate, disrespect, and ignore me as your father, but you have no choice but to deal with me as an Elder. Putting a pregnant charge in harms way is reckless and I won't allow it."_

"_You won't allow it. Who the hell do you think you are? I don't need your permission or blessing and I sure don't need your help."_

"_I'm the one that can clip your wings and ground your orbing powers until I think you can handle them again. I'm not going to put you or your mother in danger period."_

"_Alright you two knock it off. I can blow you both to kingdom come orbs and all! Leo we were just discussing options. And Chris I don't ever want to hear you speak to your father that way again." He started to respond and was immediately cut off. "Don't! Leo, you know better than to come in here making accusations and assumptions based on a snippet of a conversation."_

"_You don't leave magic school… Piper we had a deal." He was much more pleading then demanding with me, but I knew Leo was fuming at Chris. And he was right I was slightly over six months and by no means out of the danger zone. But saying this would come off as me taking his side against Chris'. I just didn't see another choice._

"_Mom?"_

"_Sweetie your dad is right. We need to find another way. I'm sorry. We're your parents and we won't put you at risk… in or out of the womb." He looked enraged and deflated at the same time. And my guess was that that was a bad combination._

_Leo wasn't exactly gloating, but he had a self satisfied glint in his eyes that was visibly grating on Chris' nerves. He stood perfectly still on my left side staring his father down, who stood across from us both. It was as though they were both rooted in their positions by mutual disdain and disappointment. Finally, a break in the tension came when Sigmund came looking for Leo. Apparently Leo was needed in Gideon's office once again. But before he took off Leo pulled Chris into the doorway to have a chat with him out of my earshot. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but Chris was standing ramrod straight and refusing eye contact and Leo was standing so close to him I would bet Chris would have let things go south real quick if I wasn't sitting 50 feet away. When his dad walked away my son looked the way he had that night in the Spider Demons lair… like a wounded puppy. I had to find out what my ex-husband had said. I was trying to act nonchalant by burying my head in some book that had been sitting on my pile, but as soon as he walked over to say goodbye I just had to ask._

"_What was that all about? Are you okay?"_

"_Nothing it's not important. Just Leo being Leo, believe me it's not worth repeating."_

"_It is if it has you this shaken up. I know he seemed angry, but I know that he's just worried about me and the baby, you. He just wants us safe."_

"_Great, so you think that's not what I want? Thanks mom."_

"_I think you two are going to drive me completely crazy if this doesn't stop. Look, go and chase down your theories and if one of them does pan out we'll do what has to be done and I'll deal with Leo."_

"_I don't want his help. I don't want to work with him. And after what he just said to me I'm willing to bet he doesn't want to work with me either. Can I go and see Wyatt?"_

"_You're changing the subject. What did he say Chris?"_

"_Is Wyatt napping or is he in the preschool room?"_

"_He's in the preschool room."_

_Chris walked toward the door without a backward glance. As he crossed the threshold I saw his hand go up to his face making a wiping gesture. Whatever was said between them I knew in this moment father and son were not getting closer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

These unwritten scenes come on the heels of **Spin City.** Piper is 6 months pregnant and recently banished to Magic School. Leo is back and has come to the realization that his youngest son hates his very existence. This is a Piper POV epilogue.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time I finally got down to the preschool room to pick Wyatt up for his nap Chris was gone. I wasn't all that surprised considering what had happened in the Great Hall earlier. My instincts told me to go after him and pry his exchange with Leo out of him, but my good sense and judgment told me that would be a quick way to make things worse. Space is what they both need to figure this out Piper, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Miss Maia thanks so much for keeping Wyatt up for me. I have to make these naptime breaks shorter if I plan on getting any sleep at night in the next few months."

"No problem Piper. Wyatt's a joy to have in class."

"Maia have you seen Chris at all today?"

"Oh sure he just brought Wyatt back in from a stroll on the grounds a minute or so before you came in. Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm gonna take this big boy and get him down for some shut eye. If Chris should come back or if you see Leo would you have them stop by my room?"

"Sure thing Piper."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had been reading for awhile and must've drifted off to sleep. I absolutely find naps a waste of time over the age of five and yet here I was, with a world of things to do, taking a siesta. When I glanced over at the clock I noticed that my "break" had actually been a forty-five minute deep slumber. Wyatt was still out too, but the thing I became keenly aware of was the fact that my sleep hadn't been interrupted by Chris or Leo. Those two were in so much "trouble" with me. Several things had me up in arms. One, I never enjoyed being out of the know and secondly those two are going to shape up because I refuse to bring a child into the world in all this turmoil! I rolled over and grabbed the phone on the bedside table and dialed the Manor. I was hoping to catch Phoebe it was Saturday and I figured she would be writing at home and getting ready for some date tonight. Now that I think about it she better be at the club helping Paige.

"Hey Pheebs… what's doing? Oh, that sounds amazing, how'd she pull that off? Really, well I'll have to thank her and then bribe her to keep it up when I get back. No… that's not why I called, well not the only reason. Have you seen Leo or Chris? When? How did he seem? No, unless it's about demons he's always distracted… Of course they did… here at school in the great hall. Yeah, they did that too. I don't know and Chris managed to get out of here before I could weasel answers out of him. I don't know what I'm going to do, but they've both dug their heels in so deep that it'll take a fork lift to snatch them out. I'm not over thinking or over-stressing; if I was I'd be grilling you about what's going on with you and Paige! He mentioned it to me… no don't, he has enough on his mind. No, don't bother I'll see them sooner or later. Have fun tonight, but not too much."

When I hung up the phone I wasn't feeling any better. It's possible I might even be worse. Phoebe was so keyed into her empathy powers lately I knew if she'd seen Chris she would have a good idea about what Leo had said. Or at least she'd be able to tell me how he felt about whatever was said. What she offered was disturbing and angering at the same time. She had run into Chris in the attic. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the sofa with the book in arms. His sleep was fitful and painful according to Phoebe, so much so that when she went to wake him up she got pulled into his agony… and that was exactly how she described it… agony. When she broke the connection he woke up and then she could only sense acceptance and resolve along with a commitment to do one thing other than save Wyatt… keep Leo out of his life as much as possible. He had shut her down and out immediately never acknowledging his nightmare or the wave of sadness she had clearly felt coming off of him before he woke up.

Maybe getting Chris here wasn't the best choice after all. Perhaps the best way to the son is going to be through the father.

"Leo! Leo, I need you… our son needs you." I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for his orbs to appear.

"Piper, what's wrong? Where's Wyatt? What happened? I just left you guys." Panic was the wrong motivator I realized the minute I looked in he's eyes. After what Chris had told us about Wyatt and his future the mention or hint of danger or trouble surrounding Wyatt sent Leo into a tailspin.

"It's not Wyatt its Chris. We have two sons Leo and it's about time you dealt with that instead of avoiding it." My frustration was coming through my voice and I needed this to be a calm and rational discussion. If my irritation peaked too quickly I would shut him down and he would shut me out.

"I'm not avoiding him Piper. I went to him on the bridge and he won't give me the time of day. I tried the other night in your room. I avoided him at your explicit request and even went with my own judgment and sought him out at the Manor. I've tried being a mentor, a father, an Elder, and anything else I think he's prepared to accept and I'm constantly rejected. What do you want from me?" Leo leaned against the mantel across from the bed and now he looked as annoyed as I felt.

"Leo I didn't call you down here just to give you a hard time, but to find a way to get through to our son. The time is coming when working together is inevitable and then what's going to happen?" He came towards me with love and tenderness in his eyes and obviously in his heart. He pulled me into the most intimate embrace I've been in with him in months. My head kept fighting it, but my body was immediately responsive. When we parted I looked up at him and even though many things were resolved unspoken there were a great deal of things I had to say to him. I sat on the edge of the bed and Leo perched himself at the head leaning back with no expectation in his eyes.

"I've been where you are Leo. Chris shut me out for weeks after I found out I was pregnant. He wouldn't talk to me, with me or even about me. I had no idea why and nothing I tried worked. The thing is I kept trying… I had to because he's my son. Even on the days when all I wanted to do was shake him I pushed. I involved everyone. Phoebe, Paige and finally my dad all talked or yelled or threatened him on my behalf. It turns out that he's dealing with some complex issues and choices on a daily basis and he couldn't allow himself to get close to me. You just have to understand that it may take some time and not loose patience with him." Just then my little boy started kicking up a storm and I had to lean back against the bed post for support. Leo hadn't said a word to interrupt my spiel but his face contorted like he understood what I was saying, but that it wouldn't be the same for him and Chris.

"What's wrong?" He slid closer.

"I'll have to ask him if he ever played football. What used to just be flutters are now full on kicking assaults. You want to feel?"

"Of course," he put both hands on my belly and held on. Then he put his head on my stomach and I could tell he was starting to cry.

Touching the sides of his face I pulled his head up to meet mine eye to eye. "Leo talk to me."

"I've destroyed any chance of fixing things with our son Piper. And if I can't work things out with him now, I'm afraid things with this special baby will be tainted for the rest of our lives. I've lost my son. And after the things I said to him I may never get him back." Leo got up off of the bed and began pacing in front of it and I instantly knew where our son got the dizzying habit.

"Can you tell me what happened? Chris couldn't even look me in the eye when I asked him, but whatever went on between you two in that doorway is hurting him just as much. Please tell me." I stood up and followed his pacing for a split second and when he finally faced me he told me I'd need to sit down for this.

"I'm not perfect Piper. I wish I could use all my training and all of my abilities as a white lighter to connect to my son, but instead I just acted like a frustrated mortal jackass." I wanted to interrupt and reassure him, but he just plowed on. "Chris' attitude toward me and thinking he might put you in danger just made me go over the top. I knew it was wrong, which is probably why I knew not to say it in front of you, but for a split second I let the anger take over and lashed out to hurt him the way he was hurting me."

"What did you say Leo?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Flashback Leo's POV)**

_**"Tell Gideon I'll be right up Sigmund."**_

_**"Okay Leo." Sigmund made a hasty retreat.**_

_**Leo looked at Piper one last time and then heading toward the doorway of the great hall he took hold of Chris' arm and led him out as well. Chris wasn't resistant just stiff. Once they got to the door Piper was out of earshot and Leo was free to unleash his fury on his son.**_

"_**Don't you ever put your mother between us again! I don't want to hear anything from you. Just stand there and nod that you understand. I have no intention on worrying Piper another second with this nonsense between us you got it?" Chris refused eye contact and stood stoic eyes directed over his father's head.**_

"_**I don't know why I keep trying, no that's not true I keep trying because of Piper, but from here on in it stops. You don't want me around as your father then fine you win! Do what you came here to do and then go back to your time. I'll put my family together without your help or interference. And whatever relationship I create with my son will happen the way normal families do it… over time and once he's born. For now let's just stay out of each others way until your gone. You will not tell your mother about this or worry her in any unnecessary way. If being around you doesn't put a smile on her face then you better not be around. She is the most important thing to me and I won't have you doing anything to hurt her even if it is unintentional. Are we clear?"**_

_**At this point Piper had started looking in their direction again, so Leo reached out and gave Chris a firm pat on the arm. They locked eyes for a second and then Leo walked off. He never knew what his words had done to his son's spirit. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To both of our surprise I got up and embraced Leo. I wanted to yell and scream and shake him, but I had been there and on some level I understood what he was going through. People loose it with their kids on occasion. It doesn't matter if it's an embryo, toddler, or twenty-two year old. What Leo couldn't know or see is that what he said only stood to confirm Chris' belief that his father's rejection was imminent. Unfortunately in the process he probably feels like now he's going to loose me too. That was the thing making me the angriest and the most scared.

"Honey, how do I fix this?" He had pulled out of the embrace and was looking down at me with pleading eyes.

"I know my getting in the middle isn't what you want, but there may be no other way. I'm going home to see my son."

"No. You're safe here and this is where you have to stay. You have to get him here."

"There is no guarantee he'll come. I can't let him think you want things the way you said and more importantly I won't let him believe that what you said could keep me out of his life. You had no right to include me in your tirade. If Chris won't agree to see me or shuts me out again you're a dead man." I pushed away from Leo and started straightening up my room and stacking Wyatt's toys in one corner. I peeked in his playpen and felt relief at knowing he was safe and loved and innocent. We just had to keep him that way and for that we'd have to do everything we could for his "little" brother.

"Piper I am so sorry. I was reckless and out of control and I'll do whatever you want. I've created this mess or made an existing mess worse either way I hope you and Chris both can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

I turned to face him. "It won't be as hard as you think. We're family and we love each other, forgiveness is part of the package, but so is hurting one another and that's what we have to work on not doing so much."

Walking toward me with his arm outstretched Leo paused and then gave me a quick peck on the check before he orbed out and as quickly as he had come he was gone. Now I had to figure out a way to lure my youngest son here for some serious fence mending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

These unwritten scenes come on the heels of **Spin City.** Piper is 6 months pregnant and recently banished to Magic School. Leo is back and has come to the realization that his youngest son hates his very existence. This is a Piper POV epilogue.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

Special thanks to MargotTenn & MidnightLightning36 for their great detailed reviews. They inspire me to update sooner rather than later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had called for Chris for three days straight. No response, no answers, no resolution just a raw voice from all of the yelling. I prayed every night that he hadn't taken his father's words to heart and that he wasn't avoiding me completely. He had to know a little something about me as his mother and know in his heart that no matter how much I loved Leo or how much he loved me I make my own decisions and choices and that I would never choose to have him out of my life even if every encounter resulted in tears and hurt feelings.

My son certainly knew how to circumvent conflict if he wanted to. He hadn't been at the Manor any time the girls were home, Leo had positively not seen him and it had been three days since I last set eyes on him.

Speaking to Paige last night told me things at the house were chaotic and the three of them had been like ships passing in the night. She and Phoebe were mostly communicating via text and notes on the refrigerator and it seemed no one was communicating with my obstreperous son. She did give me an earful on Miss Phoebe's actions and "speed" dating… apparently she was up to the R's this week. I think she only got that far in such a short time because she didn't know any guys whose names began with O or Q. Paige can have a tendency to overreact, and obsess where her sisters are concerned, but even I thought it was time to have a chat with our sister. It would have to wait until she cleared her schedule enough to squeeze in a visit though. She hasn't been by since my first week here. I'll have to make her buy me something fun for my pain and suffering. Paige said they were getting together tonight with Darryl for some demonic crime fighting before Phoebe's date. I didn't like the idea of her squeezing in vanquishes between dates like you would a costume change. But Phoebe was driven if nothing else and when she set her mind to a task she went full steam ahead until it was accomplished. That was the type of focus it was going to take to get through to my son.

Getting up from the desk in my adjoining sitting room at Magic School I closed my journal and went to get Wyatt ready for lunch and his afternoon group at nursery school. He was enjoying the school and sometimes I wondered if he even remembered that this wasn't his home. Having the other kids around, especially since those kids had powers, made things so much easier. I didn't have to spend half of my day worrying about him exposing magic to the unsuspecting public.

When we got downstairs to his classroom Wyatt immediately scurried over to where Abby was playing with some stuffed animals. I was just about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder as I got to the door.

"Piper, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Can we talk over here for a minute?" Miss Maia was ushering me toward a slight alcove where the large blocks were kept.

"No you didn't startle me. What's going on? Is Wyatt having a problem?"

"Not at all, Wyatt's great. I know you've been asking about and trying to reach Chris and I hate breaking a confidence, but, well… I…." Maia was torn and it was in her eyes and her voice.

"Maia, what is it, because now you are worrying me."

"Chris came by to my morning group looking to spend some time with Wyatt. I told him that you weren't bringing him until the afternoon today and he said he'd come back, but he made me promise not to tell you. He didn't say why, but something about it didn't feel right. I didn't' want to betray his trust, but… well I hope I did the right thing." She let out a sigh of relief and diverted her attention back to the children gathering for snack.

Reaching out for her arm I thanked her and asked her if I could hang around sight unseen until Chris showed up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was sitting in a tiny family observation room off of the nursery school. It was reserved for families new to the school that had reservations about sending their child to a magical learning environment. It was cleverly disguised considering I had never even noticed it or known of its existence before I was taken there by Maia.

It was sort of a serene place to watch without feeling like I was hovering or being over protective. Chris had been sitting on the rug building with Wyatt and Abby for nearly ten minutes and I hadn't budged. I enjoyed seeing them both like this and wondered if Wyatt would have any memories of his brother from this time. I wouldn't have come out as soon as I did if poor Maia didn't look as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. Chris would surely bolt if he suspected I might come in at any moment.

Damn it I hate that I have to move so slowly these days. I turned the corner out of the observation room gingerly and made my way to the side entrance of the playroom. Taking a deep breath I turned the knob and braced myself for what awaited me on the other side.

When I first entered he didn't notice me at all, but Wyatt did and quickly ambled over. Chris stood up and started to orb out when he caught my eyes. Something in my gaze kept him rooted where he stood. I picked up Wyatt and gave him a big hug and then passed him to Maia who stood a few feet from us looking reticent at best. Chris cut her a dirty and accusatory glare but softened his eyes when he turned back to me.

"We need to talk." I walked out the front entrance to the room this time and willed him to follow without once looking back. I heard the second set of footsteps all the way to my bedroom door. When I opened the door and stepped inside the second set had stopped and the door remained open.

"I have no plans on talking to you through a doorway so come inside."

His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke the first words he's said to me in three days. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to upset you."

"Christopher get in here now. The only thing upsetting me is not seeing you for the last three days."

He came into the room with a lot of apprehension in his stride. And it seemed like no one would start this discord. I sat on the bed and he began his nauseating routine of pacing. What was it with him and his father and pacing?

"Sweetie please sit. I can't watch the pacing. Your dad does it too and it makes my head spin, I told you that." He went to sit down, crisscross applesauce, hands folded in his lap.

"Is this better?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Why can't you look at me honey, why are you making sure everything you say is coming out just so?"

"Mom it's nothing honest. I'm just preoccupied that's all."

"No you aren't. If you were that busy and preoccupied you wouldn't make time to see your brother on two different occasions today. Now, can we try the truth please?" I got up from the bed and not wanting to invade his space I sat on the bench at the foot of my bed.

"Mom what do you want me to say. I'm okay and I just like spending time with Wyatt because it renews my energy and helps me stay focused on the real reasons I'm here." He never looked up.

"The real reasons as opposed to what, the reasons you're holding in your heart and at bay from the rest of us." No answer… he wasn't going to make this easy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chris it's been three days are you going to tell me what happened between you and your dad?" Every time I said the word "dad" something shifted in my son, and not in the good way.

"Nothing happened mom."

"Now you're lying to me and I won't put up that young man. Start talking now mister."

"Leo is who he is and things aren't going to change between us, so it's just a waste of time to keep going over it."

"Building a relationship with your dad is not a waste of time… not ever!" Careful Piper, I thought to myself, this isn't the way to make him open up. I didn't want to betray Leo's confidence or make Chris think I was holding what I knew as ammunition against him. I needed to hear his side without tainting it with Leo's account.

"Sorry I said anything. Can I go now?" He uncrossed his legs.

"Nope. I want you to tell me what's going on with you, not the crazed demon hunting, wedge between your aunts, surly you, but the gentle loving brother/son you."

"Same person mom."

"Then why do I only get to see the first one so often?" Finally a little smirk and the feet are back up off the floor in a far more relaxed position. Now was my moment. I got up and sat next to him on the loveseat and took his hand in mine.

"You know what I never want to lose," I started out, "the ability for us to talk about anything. Even if we argue or disagree on every point I still want to be able to call you and know that you'll come and not avoid me. I love you so much and this is a special opportunity magic has given us and I don't want to waste it." I reached up to stroke his hair and his face and he leaned into the embrace instead of pulling back then he got up and stood at the mantel.

"Mom I never told you about the night on the bridge after the spider demon attack, did I? About Leo coming up to find me on the bridge," he looked me square in the eyes for the first time and I couldn't lie to him.

"You never did, but your dad did mention it to me. Chris before you get angry we're your parents and Leo and I don't keep secrets we talk about the good and the bad. His telling me wasn't about tattling to your mom it was just us getting things out in the open. I want to hear your side if you want to tell me."

"I had been sitting up there for awhile, freezing actually, when he showed up. I didn't know he was bringing you and Wyatt here at the time. All I could think about was the look on your face when you came in that cave and saw me hitting him. You looked so hurt and disappointed. You don't approve of violence, unless it's against a demon, especially between family. Every lecture you ever gave me and Wyatt about fighting came to mind. I was ashamed and that's why I ran out of there. I couldn't imagine how you would ever look at me the same after seeing me behave that way. I knew my relationship with Leo was long over and had no hopes of being repaired, but I didn't want to loose you because I couldn't control my temper." I started to speak, but he stopped me. "Let me finish, please. He did try, I guess, but I'll tell you like I told him… that's not the future I came back to change. Some part of me will always miss having a relationship with my father, but my relationship with you means everything to me and now…" He dropped his head and began quivering with silent sobs.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. What the hell do you say to a grown man who basically has some childhood issues he's working through? I never know if I should reassure him the way I would Wyatt or like I would grown man. He lost me at fourteen in his time and I have no way of knowing what works for us in a situation like this. I followed my heart and my instinct and went to him.

"Chris, look at me please." He did as he was told. "There isn't anything you could or would ever do that would have me change the love in my heart I hold just for you. There isn't anything that could happen between you and your brother or you and your dad that could change the love I hold in my heart for any of you. I may ground you 'til Arbor Day 2010 and occasionally blow him up, but I'll always love you."

"Some of what Leo said to me was right, if my coming upsets you I shouldn't be here and you don't deserve to be put in the middle of what's going on with us. It isn't fair."

"News flash… Leo was wrong, and no you don't get to take great pleasure in my saying that. He was angry, I'd think you'd know something about that, and he lashed out. He told me what he said and I wasn't happy about it at all. I am going to stay out of the middle of this mess with you two, but he never should have involved me or our relationship and I told him just that. I will not have my relationship with either of you censored by the other. You two will have to come to terms, without any interference from me. But don't you dare think you have to stay away, 'cause I'll come looking for you." Some light went back in his eyes and his posture straightened out a bit. This time he initiated the contact and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's go get some lunch. I'm starved, well I'm always starved, but something tells me with Paige and Phoebe on grocery detail the cupboards at the Manor are bare."

"I really don't have time. I need to check the book for some info on a new lead and get back to some contacts…."

"You do have time and you're not skipping a meal on my watch, got it?" I scrunched up my face in a stern reproachful gaze.

"Yes, mom."

"See how easy it can be?" I pulled him out the door and down the hall toward the dinning room. Now I could play catch up with my son and find out what my sisters were up to that kept them so busy that they never came to visit.

"Now, tell what's happening at the Manor, are your aunts still arguing?"

"No, neither one is home long enough for that to happen. Phoebe is still dating like crazy. Do you know she keeps a calendar of all of them and how they went on this huge grid in her bedroom?" I gave him the scrunchy eyes again. "I wasn't snooping I was collecting laundry. It was a purely accidental discovery."

"I spoke to Paige and found out she's up to the R's. And what do you know about this demon/criminal they're going after tonight with Darryl?"

"I don't know anything about that. If they don't call me for a specific white lighter duty they hunt their demons and I hunt mine. I do know Phoebe does have a date with a guy named Ralph tonight. Who finds happiness with a Ralph?"

We got to the dinning hall and as we entered we both were laughing and enjoying the time together without there being anything between us but love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

We are now mid-episode during **Crimes and Witch Demeanors**. It is still from Piper's POV. These unwritten scenes hopefully will fill in the blanks for the Leo/Chris reconciliation to come. Piper is nearing 7 months pregnant and has settled into Magic School and her relationship with Chris.

**Dialogue in the first few paragraphs is directly from the show. Where other areas of dialogue from the episode should be I have instead opted to just write from Piper's internal voice/thoughts. Hope it works… I know you'll let me know! **

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

Special thanks to MargotTenn & MidnightLightning36 for their great detailed reviews and all of the other insightful and generous comments. They inspire me to update sooner rather than later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo stood before me pleading with me not to run off and warn Darryl or worse still not to run off to the tribunal to take my seat with my sisters the defendants. There was something else he needed from me as well, and it was clear that he wasn't comfortable asking me for it. He said his focus couldn't be on anything right now except proving that Barbas had somehow set up Darryl and the girls.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would call Chris and get him to use his demonic connections."

"Why don't you ask him?" Now I'm just getting that 'are you kidding me face!' "Right… Chris."

Luckily since my son and I had our little chat it doesn't take much to get him here. He orbed in behind me and was clearly answering before he noticed his father's presence.

"Yeah, mom what do you…" as soon as he saw Leo a look of quiet and reserved disgust washed over him and Leo looked back with desperation in his eyes in response. "…need?"

"_We_ need your help." I looked at him and he took up a very self satisfying glint in his eyes all too happy that his father had to come to him. He can definitely be a stinker. But I trusted enough to know that he wouldn't let us down.

"So, what's going on?" He was squaring off on his father in a manner I would rather not see, but they both stayed put and Leo was getting through a sufficient explanation of the facts so far as we knew them up to this point. Chris had his arms folded and looked interested in what Leo was saying. He looked as though the wheels in his head were actively turning and if I'm not mistaken I think he got excited at the thought of going on a demonic hunt.

"There are two weasels I'm sure would know something about Barbas getting out of Hell a little too soon. I'll go check it out and let you know." He started to orb out and both Leo and I called him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Leo spoke up first, "I'm going with you. We don't have time to waste going back and forth with information. We'll probably have to act on whatever we find out immediately."

"Fine, but I do all of the talking. No one is going to talk to an Elder in Hell." This time he orbed out and Leo had to do the same without a goodbye in order to keep up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am going crazy in this room. I can't sleep thanks to my son taking up permanent residence on my sciatic nerve. No sisters to call for an update. Darryl and Sheila are otherwise seriously engaged. And I could only pray to the Goddess and all of my ancestors that this little father son field trip didn't turn out to be disastrous or fatal. Barbas… he was as bad as a Lazarus demon. He just wouldn't stay dead! Maybe we ought to bury him six feet deep as an extra good measure. Throwing the pillow across the room for the tenth time wasn't helping either, especially since I was the one who had to keep getting up to retrieve it. I think I'm gonna have Sigmund put in a portable fridge, my lack of snacks during a crisis is down right pitiful. Great now I'm pacing. I couldn't pick up any of their good habits.

This is madness. I'm at Magic School for Gods sake and if a solution couldn't be found here it probably wouldn't be found anywhere. The question is do I use this magic to save Darryl, save my sisters, or to break out and get some Cherry Garcia. Okay, no time for ice-cream. Focus Piper. I got out of bed and grabbed Wyatt. After depositing him in the preschool I headed to the schools extensive library. There were answers and spells-a-plenty in that room and I aimed to find them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had been sitting and reading an assortment of books for the last hour and all I had to show for my efforts was a cramp in my neck. It was time for reinforcements. Grabbing the phone off of the desk I hoped that his loyalty was to the greater good and not to his boss.

"Hi Sigmund its Piper and I could really use your help. Meet me in the library." I hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond with too many questions. But as that thought entered my mind my luck turned. Maybe I wouldn't have to explain anything to Sigmund after all. Pouring over the tenth book in as many minutes I came across a spell, that with a bit of rewording, just might get me out of here without involving Sigmund.

"Piper, what's going on?" He entered the room with his professor robes flailing behind him.

"Oh, nothing… I'm fine actually. Pregnancy panic that's all… I thought I was having… a… a contraction." I hope this man knows nothing about pregnant women or pregnancy for that matter because I had just sold him the biggest load of horse crap I could deliver.

"Are you sure it wasn't? I mean maybe I should call someone or take you to the infirmary." The poor man was positively green. I'll have to make it up to him some time soon.

"I swear I'm fine. I probably just need to get off my feet." I walked over to the leather couch on the other side of the room. I didn't need him to find out about my light reading on magical travel. Once I was seated with my feet up he seemed relieved and willing to chalk my behavior up to hormones. He bid me good reading and disappeared back down the long hallway, poor Sigmund indeed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, none of these ingredients are harmful to the baby separately… I bent to my belly and addressed my son directly.

"Okay little guy mama needs to do this to save Uncle Darryl and your aunties. I need you to be strong and not make me throw it all up. One, two, three and down it goes." That is some foul tasting stuff. Now for the spell, I held the paper in front of my face and above the white candle prepared to burn it the minute the last words were out of my mouth.

_**Friends in need are friends in deed.**_

_**Heed my wish, hear my plea.**_

_**Take me through time and space.**_

_**Put in front of me my friend**_

_**No matter the time or place.**_

I must say jail was not the first place I hoped to see after being locked away at magic school the last couple of weeks. But here I was and when I focused in I saw Sheila in tears clinging to Darryl I knew things had taken a turn for the worse and I was minutes from being too late to make a difference.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I knew Darryl was stubborn and principled but not leaving jail when he's minutes from taking his final curtain call was down right ridiculous. How could he pick now, with Sheila in a puddle inches away, to talk about being a cop and not wanting to be on the run. Who the hell cares if he's going to be alive? Not to mention the fact that we always fix it… damn near always. He's known us for six years, almost and literally losing his life is par for the course. Aargh!!!

What the…. Where the hell am I going? Darryl, Sheila…. I called out, but didn't get any answer. Oh, God this spinning isn't good. I thought orbing took it out of you… this was weird. Whew… solid ground.

Oh, great outta the frying pan and into the fire. Clearly Paige and Phoebe are shocked to see me too. This can't be good. Summoned by a higher power and they're talking verdict, somehow I don't think this is going to turn out well. Great, Leo and Chris… and Inspector Sheridan? I can only imagine what she has to do with all this. This is going to take some serious focus; more then any pregnant woman should have to conjure. Well, I better listen up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige brought us directly to magic school when we left the tribunal. So much for getting to see my house, even for a few minutes; surely nothing too heinous could happen between our landing and Leo and Chris getting back. I guess no one wanted to take any chances.

"Pheebs, are you alright? You haven't said much of anything since the verdict." I'm looking directly at my sister and she's… well she's looking beyond me.

"Phoebe we can fight this you know. We can get Gideon to take us before them again." Paige must have had the same concerns running around her head that I did.

"Guys, I said no. Paige you've been saying for weeks that I've been pushing the envelope. Hell you even told me I was abusing my powers this morning. So, what now all of a sudden you're taking it all back? No, you were right and so were they. Barbas and Sheridan were the catalyst, but I was the real match that lit the fuse. Maybe a break from my powers is exactly what I need." Phoebe seemed more resigned then I'd seen in a long time and I wasn't sure how to take it. Was she truly excepting or just defeated?

"A break may be what you think you need, but the Power of Three couldn't possibly benefit from being a witch down. And I might add that Barbas having first hand knowledge of this weakness makes me real uncomfortable." I wanted to get through to her, but hopefully without laying on the guilt.

"Piper I know and you heard what they said… technically I'm still a witch. I just won't have my active powers. Maybe I can hone some of the skills I've slacked off on. I can earn them back, and believe me I intend on it."

"Okay, okay, neutral corners guys. Phoebe you do what you think is best. And Piper you don't worry. Between me and Chris, Phoebe and the Manor will be safe and sound until you get home." She rubbed my belly… she knows I hate that. "You just worry about bringing our nephew into the world."

I gave her a friendly scowl for invading my "hoola-hoop" of personal space, but I knew she meant well and this was a bad time for all of us. I can't imagine the adjustment period they're going to go through at the house now. "Thanks Paige. Look you guys should get going. You've both lost nearly a whole day with this nonsense. Leo or Chris or God help me both should be back soon and I really need to make a bathroom run, so…."

"Come on Paige let's get out of her hair. She's had plenty of excitement for one day." Phoebe came over to me and reached out for a hug which I happily returned. "Paige is right honey, we have everything under control. You just have a safe and healthy baby and we'll take care of the rest. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Piper, take care and call if you need us for anything." Paige placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder and they were gone in a flurry of blue orbs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been over an hour since Paige and Phoebe had left and I thought for sure my son or his father would have bothered to drop in by now. Maybe all this cooperation was finally taking its toll. Wyatt's been so fussy that I was secretly hoping that one of them could calm him and get him to go to sleep. It turns out that I dozed off first. I'm not sure how long he had been knocking, but when I woke up he was kneeling beside me.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but Wyatt was crying and you didn't answer when I knocked. Is everything alright?" He stood up and went to pick up his brother and sat on the floor with him.

"Chris, hi, no I'm sorry I didn't hear you or Wyatt's fussing. So much for my mother of the year award," I sat up in bed, "so how did everything wrap up?"

He never broke eye contact or focus on Wyatt, but went on to tell me what happened when he and Leo left the tribunal. "We dropped Inspector Sheridan back to her apartment and with a little dusting Leo is sure that she'll keep her suspicions, but won't remember anything about today or Barbas and the Phantasms. We did go by the station to check on Darryl and explain what happened, but the desk sergeant said he left with his wife right before we got there. I guess Leo will catch up with him and explain later."

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a problem because Darryl's been down this road with us before, and Sheila knows about us… he and your dad will work it out." Is it me or did he just bristle again when I called Leo "dad". Great, working together hasn't softened the edges at all. I was hoping for better.

"So, Chris where's your dad now?"

"Leo and I parted orbs at the station. I figured he came straight here which is why I waited so long to come by." Wyatt is so delighted by him. And I can't believe it but my son really loosens up and comes to life around his brother, hence the swooping noises and airplane arms he's using to entertain him right now.

Trying to tread lightly, and not wanting to reach down and pop him in the back of his head, I ignored the "Leo" comment and just tried to speak in general terms regarding the work. "Thank you so much for doing this for us. It wasn't easy for you guys to work together I'm sure, but it made all the difference today."

"No problem. Like I told your sisters let's not make a big deal about it. Come on buddy, how about some juice for you and mom." Picking Wyatt up he went for the door and headed out.

I got up to splash some cold water on my face and waited for my boys to return. Even though they hadn't orbed out when I heard the familiar sound I assumed it was them returning. So I never turned around from my desk.

"I was hoping I found you awake." It was Leo. Their timing was becoming impeccable… in all the wrong ways.

"Leo, I was wondering if you were going to come back tonight or not." I got up to hug him in gratitude for saving my sister and our friend.

"Of course I was I had to say goodnight to Wyatt and catch you up. I just wanted to give Chris a chance to come and see you first. Has he been by?"

"As a matter of fact he has. He just took Wyatt to the kitchen to get some juice. Looks like great minds think alike. He was giving you a chance to see me first too. Surprise!" That was a little more sarcastic than necessary, but per our agreement that was all the interfering I was allowed to do. Chris and Wyatt came in on the heels of my last word. Wyatt practically leapt from his brother's arms when he saw his father.

"Hi boys," Leo reached out and Chris released his brother and walked to stand by me and handed me a cup of apple juice. There wasn't any tension, but the silence was as awkward as a stripper coming down the aisle for communion. For as excited as Wyatt was to see his dad was as ambushed as Chris felt about seeing him.

"I was just telling Chris how much I appreciate what he did for us all today Leo."

"You were really amazing son; I couldn't have done it without you."

"Right." I cut him a sideways glance that said to play nice. "I mean thanks."

More silence. I can only imagine what our dinner table conversation in the future sounded like. "So, anyone up for a late snack, not quite dinner, meal," I asked.

"Mom, I'm going to head out. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Chris stay, I have work I can do. I just wanted to say goodnight to Wyatt and your mom." Leo placed Wyatt back in his playpen.

"Why don't you both stay? I'm up now." They are exasperating.

Chris leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek and both managed to get out, "goodnight" at the same time and with that both sets of orbs disappeared. How they don't see how much alike they are amazes me. I wasn't sure if I should be taking away a feeling of hope with me or not, but as I scooped Wyatt back up and headed for the kitchen to get my snack I decided that even a tiny bit of progress was enough for me tonight. So that's exactly what I would take to bed with me, _along with indigestion_, hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

The next few chapters in the story pick up a few days after **Crimes and Witch Demeanors** and will go through the end of **Wrong Days Journey into Right**. Leo & Chris didn't try to kill each other during their last encounter with Piper, but they've made no more progress either. It is still from Piper's POV. These unwritten scenes hopefully will fill in the blanks for the Leo/Chris reconciliation to come. Piper is nearing 8 months pregnant and has settled into Magic School and her relationship with Chris.

**Dialogue in the next few chapters will be directly from the show. Where other areas of dialogue from the episode should be I have instead opted to just write from Piper's internal voice/thoughts. Hope it works… I know you'll let me know! **

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well the way I see it no news is good news. Leo had tried to make contact with Darryl several times since the whole fiasco with the cleaners and the tribunal, but apparently he had taken Sheila and DJ out of town. It wasn't a huge deal, but Leo was feeling pretty bad about not letting on as to what was happening sooner. I was feeling bad about being stuck here while Paige was left to shoulder the Wiccan burdens of home on her own. Phoebe was off of "active" duty for all intents and purposes and contrary to the façade she put on I knew she was depressed about the whole thing. My ornery son and his father weren't going for blood with every encounter, but that was mostly because they kept the encounters to a minimum. We hadn't heard anything from Barbas which no one knew how to take. I've been over this room with a fine tooth comb and cleaned every surface to a mirror shine finish. The only one who seemed to not be affected by all the changes was Wyatt. And he was the one I worried about the most.

"Come on baby let's go down to see Gideon and see if he can help with mommy's research."

The hallways in this place seem to constantly change. I'm sure that's not the case, but just when I think I've figured out the right path somewhere I get all turned around. It'll be nice to get back to the simplicity of the Manor. Honestly despite the constant demon vanquishes the place was very calming. I guess I'm starting to feel the urge to nest and I just don't feel comfortable doing it here.

I hear voices I wonder why he isn't answering. "Gideon. Gideon are you in there? It's Piper."

"Piper, come on in. And Wyatt how are you adjusting to life at school? I'm so sorry I've been remiss in my visits. Things get increasingly busy this time of the year you know. Student pranks are at an all time high… the "natives" are very restless."

"I would think after the incident with the headless horseman they would all want to avoid pranks for a long while."

"Piper to them it's a rite of passage. It's my job to remain vigilant and to dissuade any high jinks." Gideon took a seat behind his desk and I put Wyatt on the floor at my feet and delved right in on my request.

"Gideon the baby is coming soon and it's been almost three weeks since the tribunal and Barbas and there have been no immediate threats, so I need to focus on finding out who or what is after my son." Why is this man looking at me in total confusion and surprise? I know he better see the seriousness of this situation. "I need your support and assistance to find out everything I can."

"Piper I want to help truly I do, but with all that's going on now the best I can offer is Sigmund's unconditional help and support and total access to anything you need. Sigmund's a research wizard and if you tell him exactly what you're looking for he'll deliver it without failure. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're passing the buck." I stood up and grabbed Wyatt's hand pulling him up and prepared to leave his office. "Gideon I'm not being paranoid or hormonal and I will find out who's behind this threat to my son!" With that I slammed the door and nearly ran into Leo and Ms. Maia.

"Leo, are you on your way to see Gideon?"

"Piper," he reached over and put his hand on my arm. I must have been shaking. "I came looking for you and Wyatt at the preschool, but Maia said you hadn't dropped him off yet.

"I was headed this way to training and ran into Leo. Would you like me to take Wyatt to the nursery to play with the other children for awhile?"

"Sure. Thanks Maia it'll give Leo and I a minute to talk. I'll pick him up after snack time." Wyatt took hold of Maia's hand and walked off with her quite satisfied I'm sure to be out of his neurotic mother's clutches.

Leo orbed us back to my room and got me settled into a chair and brought me a glass of water. I was angry and feeling patronized and helpless, none of which are emotions I handle well. I knew he was just trying to be nice, but it just made me feel more useless then I already did. Having a full on crying meltdown was out of character for me when I was in fighting mode and it threw both Leo and I off of our perches. I didn't even realize I was up on my feet and yelling until I was mid-rant and Leo was behind me trying to hold me tight and keep me steady on my feet.

"Piper, honey, please calm down. It is going to be okay. No one thinks you're being paranoid or overreacting. We're all concerned about what Chris told us. He is constantly working on discovering the truth and Paige and Phoebe are working at keeping all new threats at bay. But you know as well as I do that things have been quiet for weeks. I'm just not sure what else we can do, right now." He was pulling me down back onto the bench and rubbing my hand.

I put my head on his shoulder and attempted to catch my breath and settle down. "I really let Gideon have it. I've been on this rollercoaster of emotions lately and I'm telling you no one is off limits." I started to laugh and wipe at my eyes. "I'm betting an apology is in order."

"Don't worry I'll talk to Gideon. I'm sure he understands."

"It'll be a miracle if he does because most days I can't even understand and I'm living it." I got up and got my water and sat back down facing the father of my two boys.

"What?" He was looking back at me and I'm not sure either of us knew what was alright to say next.

"Nothing, let's talk about something else. I'm going to have to get home before my due date because I have to get the nursery ready and I'm not giving birth at Magic School. I will have my normal hospital birth with doctors present and plenty of drugs this time. I mean it Leo."

"I know you do, but we'll get the nursery ready. Like I said things have been relatively quiet and we can all pitch in. Maybe Chris will want to help me put things back together." He got up and walked to the mantel.

"Things aren't any better with you two are they? Leo I'm so sorry." I held back from going to him. He didn't need pity just support and I'm thinking maybe some physical space.

"Don't be sorry Piper because as we both know what's between Chris and I has nothing to do with you."

"Alright, so all of the furniture will need to be cleaned and maybe repainted and of course put back together."

"So are you going to set things up on the other side of Wyatt's room?"

Clearly he's forgotten how many times a night you have to get up with a new born and the fact that I don't orb. "No, I'm keeping him in the room with me just like I did with Wyatt. Leo I need to have the baby close at least for the first six months. Besides with Chris crying every two hours poor Wyatt would never get any rest."

"I remember how that was the first few weeks. We could get you some help ahead of time this time around. If you want," he came back to sit with me.

"Not that bossy elf! Are you trying to kill me?" I hated that creepy all knowing elf. Why would he ask me that, men!

"Okay, okay no nanny. Besides I know your sisters will be around, so they'll be plenty of hands. So, are you excited?"

"Paige asked me that a while ago. I guess it's just a little different with him already being here. Plus, with everything we know will or could happen I don't know if I'm excited or petrified. I'm doing everything to hide the latter from Chris. He doesn't need that." I had climbed back in bed and was actually willing myself to relax. This late in the game those 'test' contractions showed up without warning. Oh, Leo, you do know how to make it better. Sliding off my shoes he, without being asked, is rubbing my feet and I am starting to relax. Uh-oh, falling asleep… very nice indeed….

I heard Leo's voice before I opened my eyes or completed my thought. "Chris?"

"Whoa, I thought you were alone. Sorry."

I shot up and was quite prepared to set some ground rules. "Chris! Son or not the rules haven't changed. You can not just orb in here whenever you want. This is my bedroom." Okay, a little harsh, but I could've have been having more then my feet rubbed. Great this was way awkward for everyone involved. Leo jumped off the bed; Chris was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact at all cost and I was fumbling my hefty bottom off of the bed and into my shoes.

"Piper clearly it was an accident. I'm sure he doesn't make it a habit. Chris is anything up?"

"No. I just needed mom. I'm going to wait outside. I'm really sorry." With that he orbed out and left the too of us finding it more funny then galling.

"Oh my God, we better get better locks on the doors at the Manor and enchant our bedroom or else we won't have any privacy until our sons move out." I leaned on the bed post and laughed.

"At least he's 22 and not 12 there are a lot less things to explain. Look I better go. He came to see you and frankly if we can keep our encounters yelling free it's a good thing. I'm off to see Gideon and mend some fences." He kissed my cheek in a hurried fashion and orbed out. I took a minute to catch my breath and to let the giggles subside before I opened my door.

When I swung it open I stood back and addressed my youngest. "You… get in here!"

"I know. I wasn't thinking. I had no idea Leo was here at all no less in your room. I'm really sorry and don't worry from now on I'm knocking first and orbing second." He came in and flopped in his favorite spot on my sofa.

"If this is going to take long we need to walk so I can stretch and go to the dinning hall to raid the kitchen. You up for that?" He leapt off the couch and opened the door for me. We walked quiet for a minute and then he proceeded to tell me what warranted a foot rub interrupting orb.

"Okay, so this time I really think I'm on to something, but I have to go undercover for a few days. Things are quiet and Leo is available for the girls if they really need help. I just didn't want to leave without telling you. I know how you hate that." We had reached the dinning hall and since things were quiet I snuck us into the kitchen and hoped the chef wasn't around. That man is far too touchy about his space. I wonder if that's how people felt in my kitchen. Too bad if they did it was my kitchen and he has to understand a pregnant woman can't survive on three perfectly proportioned meals. That's just not normal.

"Quick get in here. Yes I do hate your just disappearing, but I have my own leads to follow so I won't complain about you following yours. Are those pockets deep?" He nodded his head and looked both puzzled and frightened. I started tossing crackers and cheese wedges a couple of bananas… ooo, and peanut butter. I had been eating tons of the stuff since I got pregnant. With Wyatt I couldn't even look at the stuff. Go figure. Poor kid was stuffing his pants and sweatshirt and committing a Magic School misdemeanor with his mom. Oh, crap here comes that nutty chef. "Chris, catch! Let's orb."

He grabbed my arm and we were back in my room in seconds. Neither of us could stop laughing. I remember my mom pregnant with Phoebe and all her weird and late night snacks. She'd bring home those burgers from that diner she worked at and then smear on odd toppings and dip her fries in crazy stuff.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked as he emptied his pockets on the bench in front of my bed.

"Oh, chef Manny and I have this little game, well it's a game to me. I raid his kitchen; food goes missing; he tries to catch me and each time I give him the slip. I think he knows it's me, but what's he going to do booby trap the kitchen and deny a pregnant woman."

"That's so crazy. But it is funny. So, are we cool with my little trip?"

"Yeah, sure, just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll check in at least once a day. And you can't shut your aunts out. You have to promise to stay tuned in and go when they need you." Okay, so my being 'cool' with it came with conditions; who cares if it keeps him in one piece another day.

"Deal," he grabbed a banana and tossed me one. I reached for the peanut butter too. I'm almost a little giddy about this snack. I got the jar opened and dunked in my banana like an Oreo into milk. Ah, now I can focus.

"So I asked your dad to get all the baby stuff down from the attic for me and to get started on putting the nursery back together in my bedroom. I want you to help." Stunned is the only way to describe his face.

"Bad idea, we don't work well together, especially in close quarters. And I thought I'd... he...you'd put the baby in the room with Wyatt."

"No, I need you close to me." He started squirming. "Is this all a little too bizarre for you to talk about?"

"Kind of, yeah, but it's fine. I guess when I get back I can bring some things downstairs for you. The painting and building with Leo, well I still can't promise that."

"Chris…." Well, it's hard to sound too authoritative when you have a mouth full of chunky peanut butter. I wanted this reconciliation more than anything. He didn't say no and that had to be start. I can tell forgiveness is on the surface. Right before I got pregnant those two had sort of made up, granted a spell was involved, but it seemed to stick. I just hope Chris can remember how good it was to get his dad's forgiveness and feel gracious enough to offer the same.

"Great snack," he said dropping the peel in the wastebasket. He came over and gave me a hug. "I'll raid the kitchen with you anytime. Oh, and mom don't worry so much... you're starting to sound like me."

He orbed out and I collected my stash and shoved it in my desk drawer. Pulling my self back together after a quick trip to the bathroom I took off to find Sigmund.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so this was filler to get us closer to the night when Paige and Phoebe run into the Demonatrix. Hope it isn't to tame or lacking in drama for you. But just sit tight and rest assured the next chappie will have some Leo and Chris interacting that you don't want to miss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

The story picks up a few days after **Crimes and Witch Demeanors** and will go through the end of **Wrong Days Journey into Right**. Leo & Chris didn't try to kill each other during their last encounter with Piper, but they've made no more progress either. It is still from Piper's POV. These unwritten scenes hopefully will fill in the blanks for the Leo/Chris reconciliation to come. Piper is nearing 8 months pregnant and has settled into Magic School and her relationship with Chris.

**Some of the dialogue will be directly from the show. Where other areas of dialogue from the episode should be I have instead opted to just write from Piper's internal voice/thoughts. Hope it works… I know you'll let me know! **

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Phoebe, Paige… I can't believe you're not picking up the phone. Where the hell is everyone? This is ridiculous… Leo… Chris, somebody pick up the damn phone!" I slammed down the receiver and started pacing the floor. I was mid-turn when he orbed down which is probably why I hit him belly on when I swung around.

"Piper," Leo put his arms out to help steady me. "What's wrong? Why are yelling for me?"

I pushed away from him and went to sit at the desk across the room. Couches were just impossible to get up from these days. "I wasn't yelling for you to orb to me, I was calling the house and screaming into the answering machine. Where the hell is everyone? I know Chris is underground, but he promised to check in with the girls at least and now none of them are responding. If ya'll don't want me to worry then I _need_ for you to answer me when I call."

He was just staring at me. My guess is he's waiting for me to catch my breath. He was pulling Elder duty, daddy detail, attentive ex-husband, and brother-in-law extraordinaire, so my blathering was providing a much needed pause in time.

"Do you want me to go to the house to check on your sisters? I mean if something was really off I think I'd know… I'd sense it, but if my seeing them will put your mind at ease I'll orb over there and let you know what's going on." There is a reason I always loved this man. He came and knelt before me holding my hand. Everything about his presence was reassuring and I could feel myself calming down and so was baby Chris. Maybe I'd be relaxed enough to nap or get some more research done if I can convince Sigmund to levitate on up to the higher shelves in the great hall.

Clasping both my hands in his Leo kissed the top of them and orbed out. I, moving as quickly as I could, made my way to the door and began screaming for Sigmund to come and attend to my needs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry Piper it must be checked out. Can I come down now?" Is his voice shaking? For a super smart magical sidekick he seems a might bit jittery. Well, he'll just have to get over it I thought.

"Not yet. Check Lazardo's Book of Prophecies, volume I." Before poor Sigmund could gain his reprieve from all of my book requests Leo orbed back in, after two hours, with Phoebe. Something is definitely wrong. Phoebe hasn't just popped in without cause for weeks. And the way they're both grinning at me trying to act like everything is great makes me more suspicious that it isn't. Sweet they have my book. Sigmund looks as bad as I did during my first trimester. Maybe he should sit with his head between his knees. Since these two canary eating cats weren't going to volunteer any information I'd have to start my own little inquisition. Or I will as soon as I go to the bathroom. Next to eating, peeing has become my favorite pass time.

When I was done Phoebe started right in on me.

"So, what'cha been doing?" She asked. Although the way she did ask seemed strange to me… I can almost guarantee that something else is up.

"Oh, you know, same ole', same ole' trying to figure out who turns Wyatt evil. By the way have you seen Chris?" If they don't tell me they've seen my son I'm going to go mad. We were all being what I like to call 'nice-nasty'. We all had our too polite smiles and voices going.

Leo answered, "Uh yeah, actually we have him working on something."

Phoebe was too quick to interject, "but nothing big, ya know, nothing to worry about, just your everyday demon stuff." What the hell is she doing with her hands trying to kill a swarm of bees?

"Humpf, okay, well if you see him tell him I'd like to talk to him when he has the chance." Okay, gotta go right now.

"Where are you going?" Clearly she's never been pregnant. There is only one thing that gets a pregnant women moving with this kind of urgency.

"To pee," I answered dropping the books in Sigmund's hands and scurrying down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So as quickly as they came, she went. Something is up and I don't know why they don't just tell me because they know I'm going to find out. Now Leo wants to stay around and help out. I guess it's alright he certainly makes better company than Sigmund.

"What exactly are you working on?" He took my books and notes and walked over to the couch. When he spread them all out it did look like more than enough work for two parents. I still wondered why he had all this spare time to help me, but knowing my sisters the truth would come out sooner rather than later. I can only hope the magical clean up isn't too intense.

I made myself as comfortable as I could, because I knew once I got down on this couch getting up would take a magical forklift. "I'm looking up various prophecies that might refer to Wyatt or Chris or the Charmed ones and our lineage or possible curses on that lineage."

"You're casting a mighty wide net anything solid showing up?" He's judging my technique and critiquing my work, are you freaking kidding me.

"No, that's why it's called a theory. It's a work in progress. Check the big green book over there. It speaks about the Charmed line and what it could mean to good and evil in the magical kingdom. If anything sticks out make a note. Can you handle that?" Maybe I was being a little snippy, but I sort of feel like I'm playing beat the clock and I don't know why. It's just that the closer my due date gets I start feeling creepy about having the 23 year old version and newborn version of my son in the same house.

Leo wasn't falling into my snippy trap. All he said was, "you got it."

I suppose I should be grateful. Actually I am grateful except for the part where I know my family is hiding something from me and I'm ready to wring the truth out of them. But alas that will have to wait because unless they volunteer the information I have no way to go after them to find it myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a couple of hours since we started this mind numbing process and even with a lunch break it felt like this course of action had been dragging on. I had to give Leo credit he was sticking it out with me even though I had bitten his head off more than once. Now he's staring at me. What are we fourteen? I look at him and he turns away and now he's staring again.

Since it had been weeks since we talked or focused on anything other than our boys I feel pretty good that we're finally both acknowledging the "us" part in the equation. I know he's being as honest as he can be with me in this moment and I'm trying to do the same. I want a future with Leo and our boys, but I can't go there… it's just too painful, because there are so many other things weighing that decision down. But looking at him… I know he's my future. Oh, hell, now Paige is here. This is it. If they don't talk now I'm jumping an orb and going home.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting am I?" Paige asked.

"Actually… kind of… as a matter of fact you are. Could you…."

"Sorry. See I have to talk to Leo about something real quick." She moved in closer to Leo and attempted to talk to him in a hushed tone. "Come with me."

"Alright, that's it what is going on?"

"Nothing," she must think I'm an idiot.

"Come on I'm pregnant not stupid. What is it?" I'm telling myself to breathe and not start yelling, but they are pushing their luck.

They're exchanging the goofy 'what-do-you-think-we-she-tell-her' glance. He knows how much secrets bug me. So now he's getting the 'tell-or-else' stare.

"Ah, well, we didn't want to alarm you but there is a demon consolidating powers using charmed knowledge." Leo finally spoke up, but I'm getting the sense from Paige's look that he only knows half of what she's here about.

"What?" She's squirming… wait for it… I knew there was more.

"Yeah, see the problem is I kind of conjured him, the Mr. Right version of him that is."

I am going to beat her like she stole from me. "Mr. Right? As in my Mister Right?"

"No, that would be gross, my Mr. Right."

Leo started to chastise her, "Paige there are rules…."

"Oh, please. Listen anyway you guys are confusing me. That's not why I'm here I came to tell you that Chris has been arrested. It's a long story."

She has to be kidding. A long story indeed I'd hate to think he was arrested and it was a short anecdote. What the hell could he have done to get himself arrested? They really can't function like normal people when I'm not around, unbelievable.

"Did you call Darryl?" Leo asked.

"Yes that would be the other problem because Darryl arrested him… longer story."

"Okay, take me home!"

"No, no, no it's too dangerous you stay here."

"No I can't stay here when all hell is breaking loose there."

"Stay here. You save one son I'll go save the other." Leo said and off they went. They orb off and I sit waiting and wondering what my wayward son did and why and more importantly if they're going to be able to get him out of this mess. If he does get out of it, I'm going to kill him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Who could concentrate under this kind of stress? "Okay baby boy mama is going to get us some lunch and try to get you down for a nap. Apparently daddy isn't coming back anytime soon." Poor Wyatt must listen to my rambling and wonder what is wrong with my mommy. Thank the Goddess for the nursery school and Ms. Maia. I dropped him off and I must admit he was very content. Back in my room I paced, phoned the Manor, tried Phoebe's cell, called for Leo, tried to nap myself… like there was a chance that would happen. It's been over an hour and still I haven't heard a word.

"Paige? What are you doing back? Is everything alright?" She is acting strange.

"Piper you're needed back at the Manor for the vanquish. Leo and Phoebe sent me. Leo's still working on getting Chris out." She reached out for my hand and practically yanked me up from the bed. I am not a fan of the man handling.

"Well, I should stop by the nursery to let Ms. Maia know what's going on."

"We won't be that long… promise."

Before I could protest a minute more she was orbing and we were spiraling toward home. Or at least that's what I thought before we landed in some bizarre replica of the Manor done up cave style. Where the hell did she bring me? That girl is so dead. Oh, my God did she just tie my hands up? Fine now all of my energies have to be focused on punishing her greatly. I called for Chris and Leo and I'm not getting any response… that's never good. Where are those two? I hope Chris isn't still sitting in jail somewhere worse still with Leo in the cell next to him. These are the trashiest demons I've ever seen. Oh, crap they're turning on each other time to get out of here. I'm watching this scene and I still can't believe what's happening. Holy mother of God I'm gonna pee my pants. Whew… it's just Phoebe. Maybe she can explain what the hell is going on around here.

Is she kidding me? Here plan is attack the two on the right and then attack the two on the left. This is not okay. Holy crap… in coming! I still got it. Okay, I'm not really interested in putting it to the test again. Paige? She's held up with this guy like this is perfectly acceptable. I hope Phoebe is right because blowing him to kingdom come is the one thing that might make me feel better. Easy come, easy go…. One shot and two broken spells.

And she's none the wiser. Evident by her question to Phoebe, "what are you wearing?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You just start orbing missy. Seriously Paige conjuring a man on my birthday with good intentions was bad enough. This, this is just reckless and childish not to mention dangerous. You kidnapped me for God's sake. What would you have done if I got hurt or worse yet if you erased Chris' entire existence? You know better or at least I thought you did." So, I'm being a little tough, but she has to understand about playing around with this stuff. Her little tryst almost brought lives to an end and her nephew with a felony charge.

Phoebe was looking as though she felt as bad as Paige. "Piper calm down. I've been yelling at her all morning about this and trust me I know how bad she feels about things."

"Did you recently get your empathy powers back?" I was on a roll now, so why stop at berating Paige.

"No, I didn't, but she's our sister and I don't need my powers to understand how bad she feels and if you stop for one minute you would understand too." I knew she was right and in my mind and heart of course I forgive her, but she has a major 'time-out' coming, so I'm not letting her off the hook yet.

Paige is just staring at me with those doe eyes all glassy and moist like a dam about to burst. "Piper I'm so sorry. I promise this will never happen again you have my word. I just want you to believe me, please."

"You all better get back to the Manor. I'm guessing there's still a Mr. Right version of our demon roaming the house with no identity and no place to go. I need to get back to my research."

Phoebe came over to hug me and Paige could barely offer up a weak wave. "Get some rest honey." Phoebe added over her shoulder as she went to reach for Paige's hand.

"When either of them gets a minute would you mind sending my ex-husband or my son to see me please?" Nursery school is a gift to mother's everywhere and especially to magical mommies who get kidnapped by their sister. I sat back on the leather couch and shut my eyes for a minute… time to decompress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Considering how my day had started I probably should have been more alert and heard him come in, but I didn't. I did respond to his shaking my shoulder.

"Mom, mom."

"Chris. I just dozed off for a minute. Glad to see your out." I sat upright and touched his cheek.

"I can come back. The way Phoebe made it sound was that you needed to see me right away. Is everything alright?" He sat down in the chair his father had occupied earlier.

"You're kidding right? I did want to see my jail-bird son right away, you know in case they wanted to haul you off to prison for an undetermined amount of time." This he finds amusing. I'm so glad my worry is delighting him so much. I cut him a serious set of the 'stink-eye'.

"Sorry, too soon to see the humor in this huh?"

"Ya think? So, tell me what happened or what's still happening. Are you in the clear or on the run?" With Chris here and no sign of Leo I was hoping that he was back there cleaning up all the day's magical mishaps, including my sister's.

"I'm not sure, dad sent me here so you wouldn't worry and said not to come back to the Manor until he called for me, so I hope you're up for the company."

I knew he was trying to figure out what I was staring at because he was staring back at me with a look of bewilderment. "Forgive me, but I'm shocked. Did you just say dad?"

With bashful eyes he answered, "Let's not make a big deal about it. He's my father, right? It's what you and Aunt Phoebe have been saying all along… It wouldn't kill me to call him dad."

I was nodding my head like the village idiot. "I agree completely. I'm just curious as to how this all came about. You care to elaborate?" I must admit I'm on the edge of my seat awaiting this story. They've been fighting for months and now in a matter of hours he was calling Leo dad. There was so much I obviously didn't know.

"Look, he came through for me today in a big way. I have to admit I was expecting Aunt Paige or Phoebe or I was expecting to spend the night in county lock-up. Before you get upset I didn't think he wouldn't show I never gave him a thought at all. I'm just not used to depending on him in my time. So, when he did show up I may have shot my mouth off… You know I do that sometimes. But for the first time it didn't matter what I was saying or how he knew I felt about him. He was just there for me. And we solved the problem of Mr. Wrong and hopefully Mr. Right. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe didn't seem any worse for wear, so all in all it worked out."

Blown away by what he was saying I still wanted more. I mean did he and Leo actually have time to talk and work some things out while we were all underground? I was definitely going to pry more, but I'm the mom… I get to do that.

"And as long as you learn something at the end of the day that's all that matters, right?" I gave a knowing smirk because some months ago he had told me the same thing and now I wonder if it was something he had learned from me after all. "Chris, did you and Leo actually talk about things, you know once you broke out? By the way you don't think you should have gone back, as a cover I mean." I have to lie back again and put my feet up. I didn't want to weird him out to much by talking about it, but his mini-me was killing my lower back.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to stay put. So, here I am. And yes we did talk, not a lot or about specifics, but we cleared some of the tension."

I leaned back on the pillows and as Chris started to share what did happen between him and Leo I closed my eyes and tried to stay focused.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Chris' POV—Flashback: Attic waiting for Phoebes call from the underground)**

Chris had been pacing back and forth in one direction on the North side of the attic while Leo was duplicating his movements on the South side. Neither had spoken since they sent Phoebe into the underworld disguised as a sluts-r-us demonatrix. Mr. Right was hold up in Paige's bedroom awaiting his fate. Finally Chris came to a halt and sat on the edge of some boxes underneath the stain glass window. Leo, taking his son's non-verbal cue sat in the chair at the table across from that same window. More silence filled the room. Running his hands through his hair nervously and tapping his foot non-stop told Leo his son was more worried then he let on and far too impatient for waiting. Chris got back on his feet and started the 'journey' all over again.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea. We should have heard something by now. She doesn't have any active powers are you sure Phoebe can pull this off." Chris stopped cold and resumed his perch.

"Don't start doubting yourself now. Phoebe can do this, more importantly… she has to do this."

Smiling Chris looked down at the rug beneath his feet. "Mom will kill us for wearing a path in her rugs. The pacing drives her nuts." Leo only nodded in response and the silence filled the room like oxygen… it was all around affecting things without being seen or heard.

"It really was a good plan son. And your Aunt Phoebe is one of the most resourceful people and witches I know. So, when this is all over we just have one more problem to fix." Leo stood back up and began stretching.

Chris looking sheepishly knew exactly what the problem was his dad was talking about. "I swear I was not stealing that car. Not that you have any reason to believe me, but I don't want mom thinking that along with everything else I've done since I've been here that I was willing to add grand theft auto to list."

"I don't care if you were stealing it, and neither will your mother. It's not like you were looking to take a joyride or something, but it's not like we can explain it all away either. The fact is Darryl isn't going to help so I'll figure it out and clean it up and you will do exactly what I say until you're in the clear. Your mother doesn't need to worry about you in lock-up." Leo shut his eyes and tried to focus in on Phoebe. So far so good she was where she should be and more importantly she was alive.

"It always comes down to doing it your way, right?" Chris stopped himself from saying more and backed off a little. "That was uncalled for, sorry. I guess this excepting help from you is new to me. I'm used to depending on myself or anyone but you." When the words were out of his mouth Chris immediately regretted them. Leo looked hurt to his core and for once Chris didn't get any satisfaction from being the one to make him feel this way.

"I know I haven't proved myself as any kind of father for the last 22 years, but hopefully in the next 22 I'll do better. It breaks my heart to know how much pain I've caused and I want to make it… but… I just hope today demonstrates a little of my desire to make things better."

Chris was feeling guiltier than he ever had where his father was concerned. Damn his mother for planting the seeds of forgiveness in him. He wanted to hold onto his anger like a warrior holds on to his shield. Hating Leo made the hard decisions like sending him to Valhalla easier. It made all the times his father looked at him with disgust easier to set aside. Now he was feeling like a 10 year old again just glad that his daddy had shown up at all. Leo bailing him out was a necessary kindness the jaded part of Chris' brain tried to convince him. But the part in of his heart that learned how to love and forgive from his mother shouted even louder that it was a step in the right direction. So much had happened and as angry as he was with Leo he knew he had plenty to apologize for too. Not that he'd be doing it today, but he did feel that he at least owed him this 'olive branch' and without anymore thought he stood up and did something that almost put them both on their backs from shock. Chris stood up and embraced his father, briefly, but it did count and they both knew it. Leo shook his body to clear his mind and sensed for Phoebe again. Chris had a seat back on the boxes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I could tell he must have been done with his story mostly because of the silence and his calling my name a few times. He and Leo were coming to terms and frankly that was the best part of the story and the only one I had focused in on. I was exhausted, but Wyatt needed to eat and Chris looked like a hot shower and sleep were in order for him too.

"You hungry," I asked.

"I could eat. What about you? Is this an official mealtime or are we going to play taunt the chef?"

"Too many questions, go pick up Wyatt from the nursery and meet me in the dining hall."

He took off down the hall and I started to condense some of my materials into neat piles to be dealt with later. Once I got to the dining hall Chris and Wyatt were there and Chris had somehow managed to get the chef to spare some cheese and crackers for Wyatt.

"Now how'd you manage to pull this off? Chef does not approve of pre-meal snacking." Both of my sons smiling up at me told me that these two would be using those smiles to get out of all sorts of trouble in the future. We ate, or over ate some might say and then I ordered Chris to go back to my room and get a shower and a nap since Leo hadn't returned. I would have sent Wyatt too, but with afternoon naps if I don't keep him up he doesn't let me sleep at night. So he and I went back to the great hall to await his daddy's return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo finally did come back about an hour later and I was reenergized and back at my research. He filled me in on all the parts of the adventure and clean-up that I missed and to my relief told me how he managed to pull Chris' iron out of the fire. I reminded him that he was a good father and he hoped I'd be able to say the say in 23 years. I know I will be. Then to my surprise he asked the one thing we had been avoiding since we finally decided to talk about the 'us' part of the equation.

"So, I wonder where we'll be in 23 years."

"Yeah, me too..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

The story picks up a little over a week after **Wrong Days Journey into Right**. Chris is utterly preoccupied with the future and what, if any changes were made. He feels himself slipping into moodiness and Piper is putting on a lot of different faces. A reassuring face for Chris; and a strong and in control one for Leo. She is about to give birth and in one day possibly lose and gain a son. And with the future knowledge that she might not be in Chris' future changed or otherwise Piper, Leo and Chris are stretching their coping mechanisms to the breaking point. Piper only has a couple of weeks left for this pregnancy and the reality of that is hitting everyone hard and in different ways. This will serve as an in between "episode" before **Witch Wars**.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chris?" I opened the door to my suite of rooms to find my son standing there sheepishly. He appeared unsure on his own feet. As though he wanted to be there and wanted to flee there all in the same moment. At least he had kept to his word and was now knocking instead of just orbing in. With me and Leo playing so nice these days there was no telling what a child of ours could walk in on.

"Hey, mom, I just came by to see how you were feeling." I've been holding the door open for him to come in and still he hovers over the threshold like a spirit crossing to the other side.

"Will you get in here? And for the record we're both fine. Mini you and me I mean. What's going on? You were just here last night. I don't mind the company, but it seems a wee bit obsessive now." I had been writing down some new recipe ideas in my notebook and wanted to make some adjustments before I forgot them. I went back to my desk and my son started his infernal pacing again

He must have noticed my glare and halted his movements immediately. "Sorry, I know how much it drives you crazy. I'm just going to get to the point, well…"

"Chris you're making me very nervous. You need to tell me what's wrong. And don't bother saying nothing, because I know better. Now what is it?" Putting my pen down I turned in my chair and once again faced my son.

"The paint fumes were just getting to me." He said.

"Paint fumes? What paint fumes? What are you painting?"

"Leo sort of wanted me to help with this little project for the nursery. He had to go up there, so after about an hour I bailed and came here. He's going to be pissed." He dropped his head a little when he said it which indicated to me that he still felt unsteady about his relationship with his father.

"Leo doesn't do pissed. That's my job. Besides I don't know anyone who loves a do-it-yourself project as much as your dad. We've all bailed on them before. That still doesn't tell me why you chose to spend your work-free time here in this room with me. Don't you have any friends?" He started to smirk a little and I was relieved to know that his not having any 'friends' in this time wasn't bumming him out too much.

"Very funny… let's see I have my 2-year old brother, my two aunts, my parents and an assortment of demons and magical creatures. Yep, I'm rolling in quality company." He obviously gets his 'wit' from Paige. He was still just looking around the room like there was more on the edge of his tongue and he just didn't know how to get it out.

So, I'll try the more subtle approach. There's really no need to oblige him into telling when I have plenty of time to sit around and pull it out word by word. Something was clearly eating away at him and if it took all day I planned on wrenching out.

"Well, what was the project? I mean I put Paige on setting up the nursery for you last week when her guilt over the whole kidnapping thing was still fresh. I guess she hasn't followed through yet?" He just looked at me and laughed. We both knew that no one got sidetracked as easily as Paige. As immediately as she told me yes was probably as quickly as she forgot that yes. It was never out of spite, it was just Paige and it was one of the things that drove me crazy, amongst others.

"We were scrubbing furniture and hauling it into your bedroom and then he decided he wanted to paint the room fresh."

"And he left you to do the task alone. Do you actually know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally… you let me stencil skulls and crossbones on my half of the ceiling when Wy and I shared a room." He must be kidding and I must have been on drugs.

"Dear Lord tell me you didn't stencil anything in the nursery. Chris?" He was completely hysterical now. That little stinker….

"No, of course I didn't. Besides when Phoebe saw the first stencil we had a few artistic differences and basically she won."

"Good looking out sis. So?" I came to the edge of my seat and awaited his response.

"So, things have been… normal. You'd love it. Demonic activity seems to be at a stand still. Phoebe is dating, but even that has taken on a normal pacing and Paige is, well… filling her time. I just feel like maybe I'm getting too comfortable… with all of it." He sat back on the chair next to my bed and looked to scope out my reaction to what he just said.

Too much normalcy… I wasn't sure how to interpret that news. It was what I was always striving for and forever on the fringe of achieving. But I sort of felt what may have been weighing on his heart. There was all of this normalcy, when in fact not one thing about any of this was in fact normal. Letting his guard down is down right dangerous in his eyes and I not only understood it, but I felt it. And it was a feeling that was tearing my heart in two. Love, laughter, and good times with his family shouldn't be sending my son into an emotional guilt-ridden tailspin.

I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. As far as my belly was extended I was pretty impressed with the fact that I could reach his hand at all. But when I did I felt the shiver he had run through me as well. Damn it I need to know what has him tangled in knots. "Christopher Perry Halliwell you tell me right now… What is going on?"

He jumped from the chair and crossed the room refusing eye contact of any sort with me. Fixated on the gold leaf framing of the mirror above the mantel my baby boy ran his hands through his hair, which seriously needed a cut, than down the front of his jeans and finally, after taking some very visible deep breaths, turned around to look me in the eye.

"I've loss perspective. Concentrating on coming back and saving Wyatt and hopefully changing all our futures not to mention keeping my secret has been my focus for over a year now. All of a sudden I'm living at the Manor, everyone knows exactly who I am, and I'm working on projects with Leo… this is not my life or my time, and I know its not right, but I'm doing nothing to change it. I don't have the right to sit around and enjoy warm fuzzy family moments, but selfishly that's all I want to do! I need to go back and see if anything is different, but when I think about leaving you and going there I'm paralyzed by my own desire to stay put."

I was in awe of what he had just said. We had had several conversations since my finding out he was my son that I guess just bordered on true honesty, but right now he was giving me raw emotions and I had to make the snap decision, despite my own fears and apprehensions, to boost his confidence and reassure his choices. I couldn't burden him with my own fears of not being there for him and Wyatt when they would need me most. Or tell him that I wake up in a panic when I think about him going back and having to battle or maybe kill his brother if this 'suicide' mission should fail. Chris doesn't need to be burdened with my issues, I'm the parent, and it's my job to be burdened with his.

"Chris come here," I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed. He was hesitant, but came and sat down. Taking his hand and making sure we were making a connection I did my best to be the mother he needed most now.

"You and I know how delicate a situation time travel is and with the way we've manipulated it I don't think we can mess with it unnecessarily anymore." He was poised to protest. "Let me finish. What you did in coming back here was very necessary and I understand and am so proud of you for doing so, but making periodic check-ups is out of the question. You can not go back until we're sure you're going back someplace safe. You have every right to enjoy your family, to feel our love and to love us back. I know what losing a mother can do to you and the fact that magic has given me a chance to have my mom and grams back now and again is a gift I cherish. You are not being selfish for wanting your family."

I could tell how emotional this was making him and how uncomfortable he was displaying that emotion. It was clear he needed a moment to process. He let his hand slip from mine and got up to walk around the room a bit. Being the bigger person, literally, I let the pacing irritation go for the moment. The movement seemed to help because when he turned around he was slightly more relaxed and no longer on the verge of tears.

"So, if I said instead of painting my own nursery I wanted to spend the day with you and Wyatt and have a picnic you wouldn't think I was being frivolous or selfish?" I loved watching that smile creep across his face. I wasn't in love with the idea and I knew Leo and my sisters would be even less so, but I couldn't deny him.

"I'd say I think that's something that can be arranged. But it might involve a little subterfuge, we'll have to get food pass the chef and me pass everyone else in this building."

Rolling out of the bed I moved as gracefully as a water buffalo and took his hand to prepare for our afternoon adventure.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We orbed in behind an arboretum looking building in the middle of Golden Gate Park. It felt amazing to be outside of the walls of Magic School. I certainly wasn't a prisoner of war there, but being out in the wide open space of the park just had me appreciating what I had given up so many months ago. My guess is that my pause in steps didn't make my son think I was being reflective, but deliberate because I was already worn out.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Are you feeling too tired? We can stop here."

"I'm fine I'm just taking it all in is all. Besides look at Wyatt he loves all the pretty flowers. Don't you baby? You wanna pick some flowers to take back with us to school?" I was bending down as far as I could to engage my baby in the wonders of nature.

"Okay then it's just this way." With Chris leading the way we walked about another hundred feet or so and came up to the most beautiful spot. It looked like a deserted gazebo of sorts.

"Chris this place is beautiful. I've been to this park hundreds of times, but I don't remember seeing this place. Is it special to you?"

He took his time and spread out the blanket and toys for Wyatt and sat our basket of contraband on the stone bench facing a small manmade pond. First he helped me down and then proceeded to take a seat on the other side of the basket. First he just sat silent and then in a voice that was barely a whisper he said, "this is where I proposed to Bianca. This was our special place before everything changed."

I reached out for his hand and for what seemed like an eternity we sat in this way, silently paying homage to all that was lost and all he hoped to get back when he went 'home'.

The moment was cut short by Wyatt's immediate need for a beverage. We never spoke of Bianca or the significance of the spot again, for the rest of the afternoon. Our conversation settled comfortably on my favorite things… the normal ones. I made sure to tell him how wonderful I thought he was and we laughed when he reminded me there was a time I didn't exactly feel that way. I also managed to convince him that trimming his hair a little bit didn't mean he was giving into his mother, just that he wanted to show off his gorgeous eyes. I stayed as clear as I could from the forbidden 'future' talk and he made an effort to not be deliberately obtuse. Chris played with Wyatt in the sweetest way possible and I had to refrain from turning into Phoebe, making cooing noises and a general idiot and nuisance of myself. Finally as we watched the sun begin to sink back into the horizon we both decided it was time to get back to the school before anyone missed us. I had left a message with Phoebe's secretary that I would be taking an extra long nap and would call when I woke up. Chris left a message tacked to the fridge for Paige or Leo, whoever got home first. He never mentioned anyone calling for him, so I figured all messages had been received. I couldn't have been more wrong.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When our orbs coalesced and took form back in my room we were greeted by one very angry father and ex-husband. Leo stood from his chair and stared through us with eyes laced with worry and dripping with disappointment.

"Please tell me you haven't been chasing demons through the underworld. Because of all of the horrible scenarios that went through my head self induced mayhem and violence was not one of them."

I wasn't quite sure how the shift took place, being so caught up in the wave of emotions rolling off of Leo, but somehow Chris had shrunk to Wyatt's sizes and was strategically positioned directly behind me out of his father's sight line.

"Leo we left messages for all of you. The goal was not to worry anyone or get involved in any mayhem. I was going stir crazy in here and Chris was kind enough to play white-lighter to his restless witch of a mother."

"Piper I don't know anything about any messages. I came straight here after my meeting with the elders and neither Paige nor Phoebe has been answering their phones. More importantly our son didn't answer my calls."

Now it was my turn to look at our son with eyes full of disappointment. I turned around to face him and from his lack of a better explanation it was my assumption that everything Leo said was truth… down to the last detail. Turning my back on Chris wasn't an option. I had every intention on giving him a lot of the what for, but to Leo, well to Leo I would just play it down. I wasn't putting their relationship on the line when things were just starting to improve.

But before I could turn back around and face my steaming ex, my son was diving into a full on confession. "Dad going out was my…"

I had my face scrunched so tight and was boring my eyes into my sons chest willing him to turn off the faucet that had become his mouth. Swinging back around I too launched into what I hoped would become a more plausible reason for my disappearing act.

"Leo, I need you to calm down. Chris didn't do anything reckless or wrong. He did what I asked him to do because frankly he's the only one who's listening to my needs. I needed to feel like some part of this pregnancy was normal and mine and I wanted to spend some time with my sons, so we went for a little picnic. I'm here now, so no big deal. In a few days I won't be able to walk a 100 feet without panting and I certainly won't be able to get down on a blanket for a picnic. Now I don't know why Chris didn't hear you, but obviously he didn't or else he would have responded. He knows how dangerous ignoring something like that can be, to all of us."

I started moving around the room busying myself with putting things in an orderly way and settling Wyatt in his playpen. I could tell by the deafening silence that they were having a non-verbal discussion that would make my hair stand on end.

"I'm sure you didn't come straight here from up there without reason, so what's going on?" Chris took this opportunity to break his father's gaze and face in the opposite direction.

"I'm leaving tonight to follow a lead on some witch killings. Gideon and the other elders want to put The Charmed Ones on the case. He'll need to meet with you and your sisters… and you Chris tomorrow morning. If things are as bad as they seem we'll need a plan."

Then Leo moved in as close as he could to be sure only I would hear what he was about to say. Leaning in to kiss me he orbed out with another long silent look at Chris.

"What was that about?" I reached out and grabbed for Chris' arm as we passed each other on our rotation around the room.

"How am I supposed to know? I knew he'd be pissed about the whole painting thing. Whatever, we had a nice time and I'll deal with Leo when all this mess settles down. It doesn't look like anyone here missed us, so you up for a movie?" I'm staring at him and I can hardly believe my ears. How am I going to raise this boy? He's quite the artful dodger and I'm starting to dislike the quality when it's used against me.

We stood face to face and I gave him my no nonsense glare. "First off, it's dad to you. Secondly, don't give me attitude and why didn't you hear his call Chris? I was willing to have this mini-adventure with you and to not worry anyone by leaving them messages all over town that I was in the open, but I never agreed to have you be non-responsive to your duties or to your calls. The only reason I didn't bust you with your dad is because this is not an argument you need to have."

Nice to see I'm perfecting my mother look and lecture abilities. His eyes were appropriately downcast and his arms folded across his chest in a closed posture. I wasn't just upset with him, but I was disappointed and the burden of that was hitting home. Yeah, me… score one for mom! Finally I reached over and gently touched his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek saying, "don't let it happen again."

Never once looking up at me or turning around toward my direction he responded with, "yes mom and I'm sorry."

"Okay, I need you to help Paige and Dennis run the club tonight. There's no band booked, but we're having a themed night and it's usually packed. Hope you enjoyed playing hooky because I'm leaving Paige a message to work you 'til you drop." Insert sinister laughter here I thought. He was a little amused too.

"Sure thing mom and if things change I'll be back with your sisters to meet with Gideon."

Now it was my turn to re-engage him with eye contact before he orbed off. "I really did have a good time with you this afternoon. But I think from now on we play it straight and by the book. I don't like worrying your dad. Full disclosure is our new motto."

He orbed out with a wink and a wave which did not sure up my confidence one bit that he wasn't still keeping something from us all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

The story picks up a little before Gideon's "big" meeting at the beginning of **Witch Wars**. Chris and Piper share a moment prior to him walking her down to the meeting. We will continue to get the story strictly from Piper's perspective with memories or "scenes" being revealed to her during conversations with her sisters, Leo, or Chris. She is filled with a sense of "what's a mother to do?"

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I could hear the orbs reform outside my door. The question was which one of my supernatural escorts it could be. Well if it was Leo he'd be on this side of the door, so that left Paige or my secretive son.

"Mom! It's me. Are you up?"

Question asked and answered. I called out for him to come in and continued pulling my hair back. It was a lucky thing I liked my hair long, because these pregnancy hot flashes made me want to shave it all off. After a few very silent minutes I turned around and addressed my fidgeting companion.

"So, you're really early for Gideon's little pow-wow. Did something happen? Was everything alright at the club last night?" I was on my feet now gathering things to drop off at the nursery for Wyatt, because when the day started with a Wiccan emergency there was no telling how long I'd be gone or how the day would end.

Chris was fixated on my purposeful movement. "You might want to pace yourself. Which question do you want me answer first?"

Finally I stopped directly in front of him. "I'm hoping the two aren't mutually exclusive."

My ever worrying son stood up and guided me to chair, taking everything out of my hands in a swift and fluid motion. He was displaying a lot of his father's energy. An instinct to protect and take care of me. However, he was either lousy at picking up on non-verbal cues or just wasn't interested in backing off of the hovering.

"Mom, could you please just try to relax. I didn't come early to stress you out I just wanted to tell you how things went at the club and walk you to the meeting. For the record everything went fine last night. When I got there Paige and Dennis were practically all set up. Amazingly enough she still found tons for me to do. I haven't moved that many boxes since…" A look of realization spread across his face. Something had just rung very familiar for him and he started to smirk.

"You were saying?"

"I was going to say since Wyatt and I took your car out, without a license, around the neighborhood and dented the entire passenger side. My arms haven't ached this much since then."

We both erupted into laughter. It was nice to realize that maybe just maybe I get better at this mothering thing. "I get good at this whole consequence thing, huh? Now, I know I'll need to find a new place to hide my car keys."

"Won't matter…" Chris took on a faraway look. "Wy always gets what he wants."

And immediately the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. I could see the regret course through his body. He couldn't help himself he could only speak from his reality. Unfortunately that reality meant his brother would become the ruler of all evil. I could see the apology forming on his lips.

"Don't you dare apologize. We are going to change that reality… we have to, right?"

He just nodded, walked over and give me a hand up and out of this quicksand chair. Once we got to the door I paused and looked him square in the eyes and told him that we would change things I was positive. On the surface he humored me, but deep in his eyes I could read my son's fear and worry that the exact opposite would be true.

"Alright let's get moving. As slow as I'm walking these days it could take twenty minutes." I closed the door behind me and we headed to the nursery to drop off Wyatt's baby bag. When we got there Maia greeted us with all the enthusiasm of a preschool teacher. Who the hell else could muster that sort of energy? Chris took the five minutes I was spending explaining every detail of the bag to Maia to interact with Wyatt.

"No problem Piper and don't worry whatever time you get back will be fine."

Chris heard Maia and me wrapping up because he came over with Wyatt. "Can you give mom a kiss bye-bye? Say I love you."

I seriously wonder how much therapy it will take to explain Wyatt's memory of a man named Chris that he remembers but doesn't know why. The phenomenon is mind boggling. "Bye Wyatt. Have fun with Ms. Maia. I love you baby."

I was squeezing the boy too long and tight obviously because Maia reached over and disentangled him from me. As we took off down the corridors toward the Great Hall I came to a decision that I was officially exhausted now. I've only been up for about four hours, but between the showering, hair combing, packing, and walk to the nursery I felt like I needed a nap. Chris must have noticed my pace slowing and breathing getting more shallow.

"Are you alright?" He was holding my hand and guiding me down the hall with his hand on my back. For once I didn't resist or object, but instead leaned into the help.

When the room came into view I started laughing. "Great even Phoebe made it on time. Well goodie for her. She's not lugging a ten pound beach ball on her uterus."

"At least you know they won't start without us." Now when did my son become an optimist?

We entered the room with giggles on our lips which soon subsided because everyone in the room was pensive and their anxiety was filling the room. Great another battle in the lives of the Charmed Ones; As Chris helped me down into a chair at the table I looked up and asked the question mothers would love to ask their post-utero offspring. "Are you sure you don't want to be born early?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

We pick up soon after Gideon's meeting with Chris and the Charmed Ones during **Witch Wars**. The story continues to unfold coming to what they all believe is the end of the threat against baby Wyatt. We will continue to get the story strictly from Piper's perspective with memories or "scenes" being revealed to her during conversations with her sisters, Leo, or Chris. She is filled with a sense of "what's a mother to do?"

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had listened to the entire explanation and could barely keep my temper from rising up and out and betraying my true anger. He thought he had given himself enough time. What exactly did that mean? It isn't like he doesn't know how long a woman stays pregnant. If it happened before his birth and he watched me grow month after month and he knows when his birthday is why did he think three weeks was soon enough to drop this tidbit of information on the heels of an emergency? I really wanted to shake the reasons from him, but it would serve no purpose and I didn't have the energy to pull it off anyway. So, I let him and Paige go chase witch killers and Phoebe chase her theories while I wobbled around Magic School making mental notes of everyone who had contact with Wyatt and any suspicious behaviors on their parts, real or considered. Looks like I wouldn't be getting that nap after all… I'd be spending the day in preschool keeping an eye on Ms. Maia and Mrs. Winterbourne. Maybe they had become too helpful.

Stopping by my room for a book and my recipe journal I called for Leo a couple of times, but it was to no avail. He had been sent on a mission by the great Elders and considering the hot water he'd been in with them for coming back down here I knew he wouldn't blow it off, so I headed back toward the nursery making a pit-stop at Gideon's office. As I rose my hand to knock the door swung open and Sigmund marched out looking glum.

"That is not a good face. What's wrong? Has another witch been killed?"

He looks shocked to see me to say the least and if I'm not mistaken his eyes and voice give away the calm he's trying to exude. "Piper, oh, no there have been no more killings… not yet. But I trust Leo and Chris and your sisters will figure out this mess before anyone else gets hurt."

"If you say so, I'm actually here about Wyatt. Is Gideon still inside?"

Now, considering he just left the room I found his checking the door behind him suspect. But again he covered. "Oh no he's gone off to confer with the other Elders. I have students to tend to, so I'll walk you back to your room."

"No. That's okay I was headed to the nursery. So Sigmund how much do you know about Mrs. Winterbourne?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who's the new kid in group today Maia?" I had been dogging her heels most of the morning. Exhausting but necessary I knew in order to keep my son safe and even though she kept her perky smile plastered on her face I knew she was rapidly getting irritated with my presence when she suggested I bring my concerns to Mrs. Winterbourne, the Lead Teacher.

"Piper, dear, why don't you go rest? The little ones will have playtime and snack and then you can take Wyatt for a nap. You've been very _helpful _today… I mean circle time and singing and sitting right by Wyatt's side the whole morning, but really he's been fine on his own in the past, so…."

Why that rotten little Emily? She just snatched the red play dough right out of his hands. "I'm leaving all right and I'm taking Wyatt with me and you can empty out his cubby because he won't be back." I proceeded to load Wyatt into his stroller and grabbed his bag off the hook. As Maia approached to see what was wrong I froze the entire room and as I exited ran head on into Gideon.

"My goodness Piper what's your hurry? And where are you going with… is that room frozen? What have you done?"

"I've put an end to Wyatt's preschool career here at the house of horrors. You know after what I've seen here today I think Phoebe might be right, maybe the threat to Wyatt has been under our nose all along."

"Piper, please, unfreeze that room right now. You can't do this! It's madness I tell you. No, one in the preschool is after your son."

With a flick of my wrist I set everything back in motion and headed down the hall listening to Gideon call after me the entire time. The next thing I knew Mrs. Winterbourne was in front of me and I unloaded on her. If Leo hadn't orbed in Wyatt would be listening to mommy use some very colorful language.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was nothing like being in his arms to settle my most frazzled nerves. Falling into them was an old habit I was getting too comfortable with again. I made him promise that we'd keep Wyatt safe even though I knew he truly didn't have the power to make or keep a promise of that kind. He ushered me back down the hall and we gathered our oldest from his mommy-and-me teacher and headed back to my room. Wyatt had actually started dozing in the stroller and since I wanted to spend some time with his father getting up to speed on all the happenings at home I decided to suspend my no nap rule and let him snooze in the corner of the room reclined in his stroller.

The physical and mental exhaustion I was feeling was catching up with me like a snowball rolling down a hill and I could not out run it. I sat on the loveseat and leaned back into the pillows. Without speaking Leo sat next to me and turned me so my feet were resting in his lap. For once the pampering felt like just that and I was melting into the comfort of it all.

"So, have you heard the latest? Whatever happens to Wyatt happens in the next three weeks, before our other son is born. Surprise!" I was clearly annoyed and didn't feel like I had to suppress that sentiment with Leo.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I just finished telling Paige. He said he was sorry and that's the end of it I will not have everyone dumping blame on him at every turn. Piper we had a long talk and Chris feels bad enough. He's been dealing with a lot on his own and we just need to be there for him so we can all get through this… and we will get through it."

Was I hearing correctly? Leo had become very Zen where Chris was concerned. No recriminations, no yelling, no blame, and unquestioning unwavering support. This was certainly an Elder who had changed his tune. It was what I had been praying for since I found Chris wailing on his father in that Spider Demon Lair, but it was even more then I thought possible. They had truly found forgiveness.

"For the record he's my son too and it isn't about us blaming him, but I think as his mother I should instill and reinforce the notion of always telling us the truth and full disclosure. He needs to understand how important that is, don't you think? I would like to believe as parents we could manage to get that one value in him." I was smiling and had lightened up considerably, but Leo was still mired by his conversation with Chris.

_**LEO'S POV**_

_**(Flashback of his conversation with Chris)**_

"_So what is it we're looking for?"_

"_Uh, any demon who could be powerful enough to be organizing the underworld or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be…"_

"_So, basically any demon."_

"_Yeah. This sucks you know that. We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat, nothing to go on."_

"_We faced worse."_

"_What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming, but I did. I knew every single day. That's why I was never able to relax."_

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Because I didn't want to get you involved… I was trying to protect you."_

"_Chris, we're your parents we're supposed to protect you not the other way around."_

I couldn't believe what I was listening too. I had no idea my son still struggled with so much that he held close to the vest. Leo was right, we had time to worry about our parenting techniques right now the only skill we had to master was the one of unconditional support.

"Piper I won't let Chris be our kicking stone just because things are bad. It isn't his fault and he has to know that what I said I hold true. I know Wyatt is the baby, but it's our job to protect Chris too and I have every intention on doing that. He's put too much on the line and I won't let it be in vain."

"You're right. I have myself worked into a constant frenzy these days. I'm seeing danger in every corner and because Wyatt is a two year and Chris, for now, is twenty-two I guess I've put all my energies into Wyatt. It's not fair and I'll be more mindful. Is there anything I can do? I mean anything more active?" I swung my feet back to the floor and went to a fidgeting Wyatt. Picking him up and walking back over to his daddy I inquired as to my "baby's" whereabouts.

"Chris and Paige are protecting a young witch who was attacked in the Mission while Gideon was at the Manor looking for me."

"I have to get Wyatt some lunch you think you might want to join us?" I was hopeful, but could tell by the look in his eyes that getting back to the Manor to check on Chris and Paige was at the front of his mind. How could I not support that?

"If you're okay here with Wyatt, and trust me you are okay here, I need to get back. I promise to keep you posted. I love you."

"I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Who am I kidding I'm not getting any rest it's been over three hours since Leo checked in last and I've done all I can to stay alert and entertain my 2 year old. Chris was right; there was nothing worse than not knowing. Obviously my mood had not rubbed off on Wyatt, because he was sound asleep. Just then I heard orbs start reigning down and sat bolt upright.

"Leo? So is it over? Did you find out who was behind the witch killings?"

He grabbed my hand and we walked out the room and headed toward the great hall. When we ran into Maia Leo asked her to keep an eye on Wyatt for a little while. He knew I wasn't fond of the idea since he was squeezing my hand and willing me not to say anything offense or mean to young teacher that would scare her off.

When we got to the hall Chris and Paige were waiting and flipping through a dozen or more books looking for some funky camera crystal. Leo had explained the live feed and horrors of demonic reality television on the way. I had to admit they were at least getting more creative. Before I could settle myself at the table and start looking at books Leo and Chris got these weird looks in their eyes and said as one, "Phoebe."

"Dad, I'll go." And with that he orbed out leaving me panicked yet again.

"Now, what the hell was that about?" I glared at both Leo and Paige and she threw her arms up in a manner that said, _I have enough I'm figuring out so don't ask me._

Within minutes my son and sister were back and we all hunkered down for a long night of going through books looking for camera crystals and now power stealing athames, which was the souvenir Phoebe brought back from the attack in her office. Everyone filled me in on their part in the happenings and when we got to the point that my son had been attacked by a dark-lighter I did not respond in the best way possible.

"He came into my house and shot you with a poison arrow. Alright, your part in all of this is over mister. I can't worry about two sons 24 hours a day 7 days a week. The rest of you can just handle it."

Leo started to protest, but it was my baby boy who came over to me to reassure me this time. "Mom, I'm fine. Besides you and I both know I've been through worse. It was my fault I was supposed to be protecting Tallie and she died. Dad was there to heal me, so no harm done. I have to see this through and you know that, right?"

I placed my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye, "I know it and I hate it. Promise me you'll be careful… Christopher promise me."

"You have my word." He walked back to his stack of books and everyone continued bouncing ideas and theories on how to proceed next.

I guess my fatigue was showing again because Leo suggested I go back and lay down and attempt to relax. Like I could relax with a house full of cameras and as Paige called them an underworld full of voyeurs. But I was only a distraction to everyone, so I reluctantly agreed and when Leo got up to walk me I cut him a look of death, "You don't touch me. You're the reason I look like this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You stabbed her?" Now there's a question I never expected to be asking one sister about another. After a fitful and sleepless night Leo had finally come in after midnight and told me it was over. He had clearly left out some of the gory details. He spent the night and left before the others would be up at the Manor. Neither one of us wanted to explain what his spending the night meant. When I asked about Chris he just said that everyone would be by to celebrate later.

I had Chef chill some sparkling cider for us and listened with relief as we toasted and they all assured me this was the threat we had been worried about all along. After nearly two years and so many things happening it felt a little anti-climatic, but I wasn't about to split hairs about the ending I was just relieved that one had finally come. I locked eyes with Chris as Leo brought Wyatt to me and sensing the need for some alone time my sisters said their goodbyes and made a hasty retreat.

"I am so proud of you. Your dad is right you know you did save the future. So, how does it feel?" I was hoping he'd join us on the leather couch, but he stayed perched on the desk across from us.

"I'm just glad it worked out. There were a lot of close calls. And a lot of things I'm really sorry about and regrets. Now it doesn't seem to matter, but I wish it hadn't taken me so long to figure it out."

Handing Wyatt back to Leo I got up and walked to my suffering angel boy. "You have nothing to apologize for. We've all had to make those tough decisions at one time or another and we just trust that the magic will work the way it's meant to and it usually does. No regrets got it?"

He leaned in to hug me close and said, "I got it mom."

When I broke away I was energized. I could finally go home and do my final nesting phase of this pregnancy in my own house. I figured with both Leo and Chris helping me pack we could be out of here in record time and I could be in my kitchen cooking a celebratory dinner to rival all others.

"Okay boys let's get me packed so we can blow this loony bin." I was moving toward the door and no one was following. "Come on people I don't know what kind of shopping my sisters have done and if I'm going to make a fabulous dinner I'm going to have to hit the market." Still no movement, "Alright what is it now?"

They exchanged looks and a decision was made that this was a dad question not a son question. Leo handed Chris his brother and walked over to me looking like he was about to deliver the worse news possible.

"Piper, we agreed, you should still finish out your pregnancy here. Demons still know you're pregnant and we don't know how much they know about Chris we just aren't convinced it's safe to bring you out of hiding even though the threat against Wyatt has been neutralized. Which brings us to our other decision," Leo looked at Chris.

"What other decision?" I looked my fidgeting son in the eye.

"Mom we have to start working on a way to send me back. I came to do what I set out to and now that we accomplished it my staying on is wrong not to mention risky. Dad and your sisters agree. You stay at Magic School and I need to go home. Once I'm gone and born then coming home won't be so dangerous." His eyes betrayed his resolve. He didn't want this anymore than I did.

I had no idea my knees and tear ducts would give way on me at the same time. My breath caught and Leo reached out for me as silent tears streamed down my face. It had just dawned on me that in order to experience the miracle of life and to bring my son into this world I'd have to let the one standing in front of me go back to his. And I just wasn't ready for that… not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

**Witch Wars **has ended and this filler chapter will account for the time lapsed before **It's A BAD. BAD. BAD. BAD World**. We will continue to get the story strictly from Piper's perspective.

If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am not customarily prone to giving into depression, but knowing that Chris was leaving and basically I wasn't… leaving Magic School that is, I feel I've earned the right to a bit of self pity. After a very inappropriate display in the great hall Leo took me back to my room and stayed with me until I fell asleep. I should have bags under my eyes the size of a Samsonite with the lack of sleep I've been experiencing. Rolling out of bed I went to freshen up. As I passed Wyatt's playpen panic set in because he wasn't in it.

"Leo! Leo!" I was spinning in the middle of the room waiting for the sound of his orbs to fill the space.

"Piper, what's wrong?" He was speaking as he took shape before my eyes. Then a second set of orbs descended before me and my two boys smiled back.

I pulled Wyatt out of Chris' arms and glared at their father. "You scared me half to death. I wake up and everyone's gone and there's no note. Come on Leo. First you tell me the danger isn't gone and then you disappear, not okay."

"I'm sorry, but we went shopping, for you actually." He and Chris shared a suspicious grin and Chris went to sit on his favorite spot on my loveseat.

"I'm listening," I said as I stretched out my hand in anticipation of whatever trinket they thought would appease my nerves.

My son spoke from his perch. "Sorry mom it's not here. It's back at the Manor. See it won't actually be of any use to you before your due date, so we figured bringing it here would be cruel and unusual punishment. Anyway, taking Wyatt was my idea. I thought since you freaked out on most of the preschool staff yesterday they might not be on the top of your list for babysitting until you had a chance to smooth things over."

I walked over and ruffled his shorter, but still unruly hair, and then swatted him good. Placing Wyatt back in his playpen I led my men out of the room and down the hall toward the kitchen. "Can I interest you two in a celebratory dinner, if I can get chef to let me in his kitchen? It won't be the same as the Manor, but it'll have to do."

Leo was game, but I could see the hesitation written all over Chris' face. I didn't know what was bothering him now, but I wasn't about to give in or let him sour the evening. I figured he was feeling angst or about to drop another "future" bombshell and I didn't want to know or have it stop me from executing my plans. I looked back at him and told him with my eyes that it would just have to wait.

As we approached the great hall I heard chef arguing with someone and knew it would not be the time to ask for a favor. I started to head out when his booming voice held me in place.

"Piper, dear would you please come in here and explain what a marinara sauce should taste like to this reprobate?"

You could have knocked me over with a feather. He wanted me to enter his kitchen and explain a recipe to a student. "Well, I don't know if the name calling is necessary, but let me have a taste before I start doling out wisdom."

I stuck my face close to the pot and peered inside. It looked normal and smelled pretty good. I wasn't sure what I was looking for or supposed to say, but I stuck a spoon in anyway and hoped for the best. The poor sous chef was trembling. I could imagine a number of reasons why. Mess up in a regular chef's kitchen and maybe get fired or blacklisted, but screw up in a magical chef's kitchen and he could turn you into something permanently.

"It's missing a few layers, but it isn't horrible. Try more fresh basil and a sprig of thyme. It'll just left it bit more." I smiled at chef and as his minion went scurrying with the stock pot in hand I turned and gave Chris and Leo a very puzzled look which they returned in kind.

Chef "scary" started right in, "well I have to be gone for three days and I thought he could be trusted and clearly I was wrong. I need you Piper. You must agree to take over here for me. I know what you are capable of in and out of the kitchen. You must do this for me and for the school."

Talk about a turn of events. This was not what I was expecting to do when I woke up from my nap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo went to confer with Gideon to start preparing for Chris' departure. I was invited to come along but honestly I wasn't in the mood. I understood what had to be done and why, but something in my gut kept telling me to put it off as long as possible. Paige was usually open to suspicion so I tried her at the club and the Manor for over an hour without success. Apparently, my sister, the club heiress was enjoying being the boss because all I could do was leave messages for her all over town. It's not about distrusting Gideon, but I would feel a lot safer if my sisters were in charge of 'Operation Return Home'.

So, instead of working on spells to create time portals or attempting to contact either of my sisters I focused on preparing menus for a school of mischievous magical adolescents. I'm not sure what possessed me to agree it was too big of a job and not one I really wanted. But honestly there would be little else to take up my focus other than worrying about Chris and there was nothing I could do about that situation. At least for the time being I could concentrate on the needs of someone other than myself.

I dreamed of a beautiful raven haired little girl that would someday call me mama, but if it meant going through another pregnancy like this one I might have to be content with a raven haired little boy and call it a day. Besides Chris never once let anything slip about a sister. This time travel thing left so many things unanswered. I'm beginning to understand why Phoebe always says it gives her a headache. Peering in Wyatt's crib I said a silent guardian angel pray I had learned in Sunday school many years ago. Of all the things I needed to stay the same in the future Wyatt being good was at the top of the list. Leaning down to touch his sleeping figure fetus Chris gave me one of his patent field goal kicks that took all the air out of me. Clutching my side I tried to steady myself on the side of the playpen when a hand reached down supporting me under the arm and guided me back to an upright position.

"Need a little help? I'm guessing you weren't planning to sleep on the floor tonight. You might be taking this protecting us to an extreme." My sardonic son led me back to my loveseat and flopped down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore. I adored his presence, but once again there was a white elephant standing in the middle of the room.

"So, I thought you'd be packing to go. What are you doing back here tonight?" We were both looking straight ahead not really engaging one another. Something in me wanted to reach out and "act-out" all at once. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to have him leave if I pushed him through that portal myself and focused on my yet to be born son.

"There really isn't anything I can take with me. I don't know what I'm going back to, but I know it's time and that taking anything more than memories could create a different set of dangers. It's just too risky." He spoke with a sadness and urgency he shouldn't still be feeling. I longed to assure him all would be well, but the reality was I didn't know that at all. Things could be awful when he got back and I couldn't make it harder for him to deal with that uncertainty by giving him too much to miss.

"But not as risky as staying, right?" My question was met with silence I could only interpret as affirmation. Then I heard his breathing deepen. This boy never seemed to settle long enough to sleep, but it seemed like if he was within two feet of this loveseat he was out like a light. There is so much I want to tell him and warn him about. I want to fill his head with life lessons and his heart with all my love. What if I'm not there when he goes back? He never told me how, "the event" happened, but if saving Wyatt had nothing to do with it then it probably didn't change my fate. I can't imagine a time when I wouldn't be there to see him and comfort him and just tuck him in.

I shoved off of the seat and waddled over to my bed to get the throw at the foot. Who knew he slept so hard? Gently resting his head on the cushion I covered him and he never stirred. Kissing his temple I stood in silence and listened to the rhythm of his breathing and heart beats mingled with Wyatt's and felt a serenity wash over me, that although temporary, gave me strength to go forward and do whatever I had to so that things would be alright for both of my boys.


End file.
